


Presumed Dead

by Kyliee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Depression, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Sex Trafficking, Slow Romance, Strangers to Friends, Violence, no vmin smut sry :(, slight anorexia, smuts between Namkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyliee/pseuds/Kyliee
Summary: Jimin's boyfriend goes missing, and was then presumed dead after some of his belongings were found along the trail with blood on them.His mother signed him up for a support group after he showed no signs of getting better after months of mourning, and there he meets Taehyung, the boy having a similar story as he did and the two are quick to bond and rely on each other for comfort.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna have some angsty topics, but also fluffy at the same time. Please read the tags, when I say implied rape it's going to come in later chapters, it won't be detailed but will be referenced and heavily implied.
> 
> Also I want to make sure you guys know the tag says human trafficking, so please read with caution. It isn't in the story in this first chapter, and may not show till later on, but I just want you all to be aware of this. I'll have some POV's of what it's like at that place, but the sexual parts are only implied.
> 
> Other then that, enjoy my story :D

-1 Year Ago-

Jungkook had knocked on Jimin’s apartment door, and as soon as it opened he engulfed his boyfriend in his arms, his boyfriend instantly giggling at the gesture and hugging back as Jungkook lifted him and spinned him in his arms, before swiftly letting him down onto the floor. He pulled away and bit his lip, “I looove you,” he drug out, “And I missed you,”

Jimin, his boyfriend smirked, “I missed you too, I always worry about you when you go to other countries for your little photoshoots,”

Jungkook chuckled as he adjusted his camera bag, he was a photographer, a great one at that. He’s traveled to countless countries to take top quality photos, he was the best of his kind really, people paid high dollar for the photographer to come to their country for weddings, funerals, all kinds of other stuff you could name.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, “I’m exhausted, that flight was so long, can we go to your apartment and cuddle, hyung?” he asked sweetly. Jimin took a chance to look at his eyes, he had really bad bags under them, he was for sure tired. With a nod, Jimin took his boyfriends hand and led him into his apartment, leading him straight to his room where the two fell asleep in each others arms for the first time in a few days.

-4 Months Ago-

Jimin hadn’t heard from Jungkook in 24 hours. His lover had been in China for a wedding he was shooting, but he hadn’t gone this long without checking up on him. Jimin was quickly growing worried as his texts would go unseen, and not even delivered. Straight to voicemail, hadn’t been online in 24 hours.. Jimin breathed out nervously. Jungkook was due home in one day. He was hoping Jungkook had lost his phone on a hiking trail, which he was telling Jimin he was going to go on, but he would have gotten a hold of another phone just to text him.. Maybe he was being paranoid.

The next day, Jimin watched as the flight number that Jungkook was supposed to be on land, and two hours after the plane had landed, his boyfriend still hadn’t shown up. His heart raced as he grabbed his keys and made his way to Jungkook’s house, lights still off, house unoccupied completely. Jimin felt tears breach his eyes. 

He called the airlines and got some information about Jungkook and whether he had gotten on the plane, and when they told him that he never made it for the flight, Jimin went into panic. He called Jungkook’s family, to which they all tried their best to reach out for him, eventually, they labeled him as missing.

Within a week, search parties were flown to China, the Chinese police helping search for the missing boy. They were able to track where he was last seen alive, which was at a hiking trail market, he was buying some boots and rope seemingly, the boy didn’t seem stressed at all. He was happy, from what the cashier had told authorities.

So, authorities closed off the trail to continue their search, helicopters, police dogs, yelling for the boys name, but no luck came.

Jimin was losing hope, he wanted to go to China and help search himself, but he didn’t have his passport yet and that would take a month to arrive, so he was just a sitting duck in his apartment, staring at the news on TV, keeping his phone glued to his side.

One week had passed, and Jimin’s eyes went wide when he was laying on his couch and his phone started ringing. He had barely gotten any sleep, the boy had been missing work and just stuck on his couch. He was exhausted, but he just wanted answers.. Where was his lover?

When he answered the phone, he started with a panicked, “Hello? Hello!?”

“Hi! Is this Park Jimin?” the lady on the phone spoke, “Your on the to-call list on any updates we have about for the missing person of Jeon Jungkook,”

“Yes. Please what’s going on?” Jimin said quickly, wiping dried tears from his face as he sat straight up, waiting on the women to speak more.

The woman cleared her throat, “We’re sorry to inform you. We’ve found some of his belongings and clothes somewhere off of the trail.. His clothing, bag, and shoes,” she started, Jimin felt his heart drop as she continued, “His clothes were bloody, and it looks like an animal may have gotten to them because of bite mark holes on them. We’re taking them for testing, but we haven’t been able to retrieve anything else, and we are calling in some DNA from his family for testing to make sure it’s him.. It’s just.. Not looking too good, but we wanted to let you know of our findings,”

Jimin sniffled, tears flowing down his face as he nodded, “Y-Yeah. Thanks for the call,” and at that, he hung the phone up and fell face first into his pillows, screaming-crying into it. He had no hope at this point, his boyfriend had most likely been eaten alive while he was along the trail..

Testing confirmed that it was indeed Jungkook’s stuff they had found, and the blood on his shirt was most definitely his. They had determined the marks were most likely from a wolf, or maybe even a large dog. It was unsure, but it was safe to assume that the boy was dead, and most likely tried to crawl away from the animal and maybe even into a river nearby that led into a huge body of water.

Jimin was miserable at the fact his boyfriend was now presumed dead.

-Present Day-

Jimin had quit his job and just been living off of money that his parents gave him to keep paying his rent, eventually they got sick of that too and he just moved back home into his old bedroom. He cried pretty much all day and night and hid in his bedroom. 

Whenever he drug himself to the bathroom and got a glance of himself in the mirror, he just sighed. It had been three months since Jungkook had been presumed dead, and he hadn’t shown any signs of getting better. He was getting so skinny, his hair was getting so long, he needed a haircut, and probably a long hot shower with lots of soap.

When he slumped his way to the kitchen to get some water, his mother saw him and gasped, running up to her son, “Aw.. Jiminnie..” she frowned as she grabbed his bicep, “You can’t keep walking around like this baby, I’m signing you up for a support group and today you are going to take a shower and I am going to give you a haircut, support group can start tomorrow,”

“I don’t wanna see other sad losers,” Jimin pouted as he crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes at her son, “Go take a shower, brush your teeth and then when you’re done I am giving you a haircut, alright?”

Jimin sniffled, nodding weakly as he gave in, “Okay,” he sludged his way to the bathroom and finally got himself properly cleaned for the first time in a long time. It did feel good to look good and smell good, but he didn’t actually feel good. Part of him was still missing as he made his way back to his room after his mother had cut his hair.

Jimin’s so grateful to have parents that care so much about him and his well-being, and allowing him to live and basically mooch off of them while he’s mourning over his lost lover. They had to get frustrated with him at some point, and it was for sure today as his mother dropped him off at his support group.

It had actually been so long since Jimin had been outside, he gasped as soon as the sun hit his eyes, causing him to groan weakly. He was so tired and weak, and skinny. He wasn’t healthy, he needed help. Maybe the support group would be good for him, even though he really wasn’t about it as he pushed himself through the door and asked the lady at the front desk where he needed to be.

As soon as he entered the room, many eyes landed on him. They all seemed to smile sadly, which only made this experience worse for him, he can’t believe he agreed to come here. A lady came up to him with a sweet smile adorn his face, “Hi sweetie, what’s your name?”

“I-I’m Jimin,” Jimin told her, wincing slightly at how his voice sounded so harsh from the little amount of talking he had been doing, “I’m here for the support group,”

“Ah, yes, I saw you on my paperwork, we’re just about to do introductions, so take a seat wherever you feel is best,” she gestured to the circle of chairs behind her as she walked away from him, taking the chair that was her.

He looked around the circle, a few empty chairs were there, so he just decided to walk forward and take the one next to a boy who seemed like he didn’t want to be there at all, he smiled stiffly at the boy as he sat down, sighing as he looked around at all the sad faces in the room.

“Okay everyone, so before we start, let’s do introductions, my name is Jisoo, I’m the host of the support groups we run here, this group will take place on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s at 2PM,” she said, “Let’s start in the circle with our introductions and what happened and why we’re here today,” she gestured to the person sitting next to her, and they started.

Everyone there had such sad stories, significant others going missing, some people who had been injured and just been sad about it because they can’t do what they want, and amongst other things. When it landed on Jimin, he gulped as he looked around at all the strangers as he finally spoke, “My name is Park Jimin,” he started, “I’m here… Because.. My boyfriend went missing in China 4 months ago and is now.. Presumed dead. I haven’t b-been myself since then, my mom is forcing me to be here,” he chuckled sadly, a hint of bitterness in the laugh.

Everyone nodded at him as they all turned their attention to the boy next to him, who was seemingly staring at Jimin as he spoke out his story, “My name is Kim Taehyung.. My boyfriend went missing in China as well… But only a month ago and we have no leads..” he said shaking his head, sniffling slightly as a tear went down his cheek as he finally looked away from Jimin and towards the group, “I-I’m here because I-I need to move on and try to heal and this is a good start,”


	2. Healing

“I-It’s only been a month, and you’re moving on?” Jimin asked curiously, wiping away a tear from his cheek.

Taehyung nodded, looking at the smaller boy, “I know.. It’s kind of silly, but he always told me if he ever went missing just.. Move on and not wait around for him to come back, he’s always been.. Supersticial about that stuff,” he smiled sadly in remembrance of his boyfriend.

After that, the support group started and Jisoo led it greatly, she was great with people and kept making everyone laugh. The support group quickly started to feel comfortable. At times it did get sad, but for the most part everyone was just getting to know each other, it was going well. When the hour did end, everyone was a bit sad to have to leave so soon.

“D-Do any of you want to go out for some food?” a shy girl, Lisa, asked nervously, “I-I haven’t had this much fun with people in a long time, and it feels really good to talk to people,”

Jimin agreed swiftly, as did a few others. Including Taehyung. Jimin had to call his mom and let her know of his plans, to which she was very happy to hear he was going to go out to eat with some new friends. 

They all decided on a small diner, Jimin spoke up, “I-I won’t eat much, I don’t have much left in my bank account s-since I quit my job w-when he..” he started but quickly stopped when he realized he was bringing up his sad topic again. He looked up at his table with a gulp, Taehyung was looking at him sadly.

“I’ll pay for your meal, please eat, you’re really skinny, Jimin-ah,” Taehyung addressed him, “Take care of yourself, y’know? O-Our boyfriends might not be here but we can’t let it ruin our image, we’ll have to move forward,”

Jimin shook his head, “Y-You don’t have to pay. I don’t eat much anyway,”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “Just.. Please? Let me pay for you, get a big meal. Even if you don’t finish it all I won’t feel bad about buying it, you need to put some meat on your bones,”

Jimin eventually agreed to let this stranger pay for his food, the table was all nice, it fell into similar conversations they had at the support group, it felt so nice to be out talking to people. Jimin felt bad about letting Taehyung buy him all that food, but he forced himself to eat all of it, which he knew his body might regret later on, but Taehyung looked pleased when he took the last bite of his meal.

After they finished eating, it had gotten pretty late and the sun was starting to set. Jimin quickly pulled out his phone to call his mom, he can drive but she didn’t trust him behind the wheel in his state of mind.

Taehyung was standing around while everyone helped clean up the table, watching as Jimin was going to his mom's contact on his phone, “Do you need a ride home?”

“Uh.. No thanks, I’m calling my mom to come get me,” Jimin said simply.

Taehyung shook his head, “It’s late, i’ll drop you off, it’s okay, where do you live?”

He found out that he and Taehyung only lived two blocks from each other, so it wasn’t out of the way to let him drop him off, his mom was thrilled that he was finally talking to someone considering he’s been locked inside, crying, for months. 

When he walked in the front door, his mom was so happy to see him smiling, for the first time in such a long time that she herself started crying as she ran to her son, wrapping her arms around him. He was finally having some hope of feeling better.

Jimin wasn’t sure if he’d like the support group, and thought it’d suck because you’d just be stuck with a bunch of other sad people, but it was actually a lot of fun. Sure, there were sad times, but everyone there was able to bond and get to know each other nicely, it could be a nice place to heal.

That night Jimin took a long, hot shower and thoroughly cleaned himself, more than he had cleaned himself when he took a shower earlier in the day. He was so exhausted from the long day and felt like he could finally sleep peacefully.

As the soap washed out of his hair he leaned against the wall and placed his forehead against it, gulping before finally looking up at his ceiling and mumbling out, “I’ll always love you, Kookie,” with a sniffle he pulled away and finished his shower.

Looking in the mirror, he looked better. His cheeks weren’t as stained with tears as they usually were, his eyes were super baggy, but he still hasn’t had proper sleep in a while. He looked around and found his old skin-care routine bag and decided to throw on a face mask for the sake of trying to save his skin. 

After he finished doing his usual nightly routine, he went to his room and fell swiftly into his bed, falling asleep quicker than he’d be willing to admit.

The next morning he woke up feeling really good, there was still a swell in his heart from the lover that went missing, but he had finally gotten a full night's sleep. He stayed laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling trying to contemplate if he was actually feeling good or if this was just a sick dream.

The smell of bacon and eggs cooking pulled him out of that transe, he was definitely awake. He shuffled out of his bed and threw on a t-shirt, realizing he was only sleeping in sweats.

He made his way to the kitchen where his mother smiled so widely to see him, “Oh my baby, look at you! You look so good, your eyes aren’t baggy!” she said as she shuffled toward her son, hugging him tightly, “You hungry?”

Jimin nodded weakly, “Y-Yeah. I’m gonna use the bathroom first then I’ll come eat,” he said as he pulled away from her and went to the bathroom, doing his business followed by brushing his teeth before finally eating a proper breakfast for the first time in a long time.

This was a day off, the support group took place again tomorrow, so today he just kind of had to do his own thing. He tried to stop himself from checking news sources on missing people, if bodies or anything had been found, but he couldn’t stop himself from checking, like he did every.. Single.. Day. For months. 

He frowned when still no news, but he can’t say he was shocked as he closed the browser app and sat down on the couch in the living room, turning the TV on and watching whatever was playing. He was bored. Should he try to get a job again? He quit his other job because he had grown depressed, but now, he has no idea what to do. Maybe it’s too soon to get a job, he still doesn’t know if he’s okay.

He went to his room and rummaged through his closet, pulling out a bag. It was his gym bag for when he went to the gym, it had been months since he went now, his abs were long gone and he was still really skinny from his poor eating habits, but he believed he was getting better.

He walked back to the living room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his mom took in his outfit and smiled softly, “Going to workout?”

Jimin nodded, “Y-Yeah. I want to work on myself, I’m done being sad all the time,” he admitted sheepishly, his heart hurt a little at his words, but he knew it was the truth. He needs to move on.

At that, he decided to walk to the gym, enjoying some fresh air for once. He smiled as he looked up at the sky, it was blue with a few clouds scattered about, it was a nice day. Fairly warm, too. 

On his walk to the gym, he remembered how he and Jungkook would often race there, they loved working out together. It was kind of a couple activity they’d do, unless he was at work in a different country then Jimin would usually work out alone.

Jimin breathed calmly, trying not to allow himself to get too lost in his thoughts and remembrance of Jungkook as he entered the gym, the lady behind the desk smiled at him sadly, everyone at the gym knew him and Jungkook, they were frequenters, and they had all heard of the news about Jungkook too, so now it was just a bunch of sympathy looks.

He tried to ignore the looks people gave him as he made his way to the treadmill, plugging his earbuds in and just getting right into his routine.

After he finished and took a small shower at the gym to wash his sweat off, he decided he wanted to go get some food. It was also a part of he and Jungkook’s routine to get a nice meal together at the small diner next door, but he figures Jungkook would want this as he enters the small diner, taking a seat and picking up a menu.

“Jimin?” a waiter approached him, the voice sounding oddly familiar as he looked up, realizing that it was Taehyung, the boy from the support group. He smiled widely once he was sure it was Jimin, “How are you? What can I get you to eat?”

Oh boy, Jimin was just going to get something small for himself. His mom had given him her credit card and told him to eat or buy whatever he wanted, but Taehyung was for sure going to push him to eat something bigger.

He gulped as he looked at the menu, “Uhh.. A burger with a side of fries, I guess?” Jimin responded and set the menu down, “Oh, and a coke to drink,”

Taehyung wrote down Jimin’s order, smiling at the smaller boy afterwards, “Alright, coming right up!” he said.

A few minutes later he returned with the coke and said his food would be there shortly. Jimin gave a small smile as he started to scroll through social media on his phone. He hadn’t checked his twitter in a while since he had fallen into his depression, but he could feel himself getting better. He scrolled through memes and fancams of random kpop idols until Taehyung returned with his food.

“What time do you get off?” Jimin asked curiously as Taehyung set the plates down.

“Mm..” Taehyung mumbled for a moment, looking at the clock on the wall before looking back, “In about 30 minutes, why?”

“Um.. Just curious is all, I didn’t know you worked here,” Jimin said as he picked up a fry and plopped it in his mouth.

Taehyung chuckled sadly at that, “I always saw you and.. Jungkook come in here, but you two were so taken by each other you never looked much at the waiters,” 

That’s true. Jimin was so in love with Jungkook that he barely had time to even glance at other people, his boyfriend was surely the cutest boy he had laid eyes on. He nodded, a pitiful look on his face as he looked back up at Taehyung, “Thank you for the food,” he said as he started eating, and Taehyung took that as his queue to leave the smaller boy to his meal.

Taehyung clocked out and saw as Jimin was finishing up his meal, watching as the boy set down a tip on the table, to which Taehyung quickly went over, picking the money back off of the table, “No no, keep it,” he said and handed it back.

“You earned it, though,” Jimin frowned as Taehyung set the 7 dollar tip back in his hand.

Taehyung shook his head as he adjusted the bag on his back, “Need a ride home?”

Jimin looked at the clock, it was about 6PM and the sun was slowly setting again. With a shrug, “If you want to give me one, I wouldn’t complain,” he smirked.

Taehyung nodded, “Of course, let’s go!”

Taehyung dropped Jimin off at his house, which he remembered where he lived from when he dropped him off at the support group. As Jimin was gathering his things, Taehyung stopped him, placing a hand on his arm to get his attention, “Do you want me to give you a ride to the support group? Tomorrow and for like.. Until we’re done with it?”

Jimin thought for a moment, it isn’t out of the way, is it? It’s good to be making new friends, and Taehyung is a good person to befriend. With a small, shy nod, “Y-Yeah. That sounds fine, thank you Taehyung,”

“Okay!” Taehyung said, showing relief as he seemed a bit nervous to ask, “I’ll be here tomorrow at 2:30PM,”

Jimin nodded, smiling sweetly to Taehyung before gasping and pulling his phone out, “Here, give me your number,”

Taehyung chuckled as he took Jimin’s phone, texting himself from it so he’d have Jimin’s number as well. After that, Jimin left and went inside of his house, a small smile on his face as he had finally made a proper friend.


	3. Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some triggering stuff is starting now in this chapter to show you what Jungkook's live is like now, read with caution, okay?

~Jungkook POV~

-4 Months Ago-

Jungkook had been walking along the trail on his own, he had been to China a lot but had never gone on the hiking trails to see the mountains and other things it had to offer. He stopped by a hiking trail shop to get some supplies for emergencies and a nice pair of hiking boots that were calling his name, he loved hiking boots.

He pulled his phone out to text his boyfriend some hearts, but he had no service in the forest where he was. With a shrug, he put his phone into his backpack and went along the trail.

There were a lot of great views for him to see, he even took a bunch of photos of the scenery he had seen. Trees that had color, flowers he hadn’t seen before. He even saw some snakes that he actually hadn’t seen before, he assumed they weren’t poisonous, especially since they didn’t really try to attack him, they just slithered away out of fear when they saw the man trudging toward them.

He chuckled, the trail didn’t have much scenery, the mountains were out of view from where he was behind all the trees, there wasn’t really any other humans in sight either. He decided to sit on a large rock and pull out a candy bar and snack on that.

When suddenly behind him, he heard a low growling. He gasped as he snapped his head around and saw a dog, a big dog. Jungkook gulped, it wasn’t a wolf, it was a dog. Probably a rottweiler from the looks of it. He calmly stood up and stepped back, “N-No doggy.. I’m.. Nice, want some of my candy?” he tried to reach forward to offer the snack to the dog, but it just growled back, “F-Fuck,” Jungkook stuttered.

From somewhere behind the dog, he saw 3 men walk up behind it, he shook his head, “N-No.. W-What’s going on?” he asked nervously.

“You can either come with us, or our dog will force you to come with us,” one of them spoke, he was Chinese, for sure. Jungkook could speak a few languages due to the fact he travelled a lot, he loved learning languages.

Jungkook shook his head, “W-Where are you wanting to take me?”

The men looked amongst each other before turning back to face the scared boy, “None of your business, now shut the fuck up and come with us,”

“No,” Jungkook said stiffly, dropping his candy as he tried to run back down the trail, he could hear the men shouting and could feel the dog running after him, barking and growling at him. He couldn’t even remember to scream when he felt the large dog bite down on his arm, causing him to gasp in pain as the dog pulled him the ground, the dog ripped his jacket off of him, followed by his shirt as he tried to fight back. The dog was drawing a lot of blood on him, he tried to push the dog, but it eventually bit down so hard onto his thigh, it wouldn’t release. He then let out a loud scream before he saw the men approaching him, quickly putting tape over his mouth and covering his eyes.

He doesn’t really remember what happens next, he imagines he had too much blood loss because then, everything just blacked out.

When he woke up, everything was still dark, and he could feel that he didn’t have on much clothes except for some boxers. He shook wildly trying to break out of whatever was keeping him held down, then he realized, it was hands.

One of the men spoke as they pulled his mask off over his eyes, “Do you want to fucking die? Quit fighting us!”

Jungkook looked up at them with fear as they suddenly pulled the tape off of his mouth, it surely pulled some hair off of his upper lip as he looked around the room stiffly, he noticed some people on beds nearby him, watching in fear, “W-What is this..”

“We’re going to be selling you, cute little thing like you will make us lots of money,” the man spoke, and God his voice was terrifying to Jungkook. His eyes were just wide as they finally released his wrists, allowing him to sit up and look around the room.

Everyone on the beds were also half naked, some of them had a few scars as well. He didn’t even look at the man when he spoke again, “This is where our newcomers stay.. Maybe if you become a good boy, we’ll let you have nice things,” the man whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver.

The man left and locked him in the room with the other people, and as he glanced around he noticed they were all seemingly young adults. He looked at them all and gulped, the room was so uncomfortably silent.

One of the girls looked over to him, “I-I’m sorry,”

“Why are you sorry..?” Jungkook asked.

“B-Because.. T-They are g-going to.. To.. Hurt you,” the girl said, pulling her shirt up slightly, revealing a large scar on her belly, “I-I can’t even have babies anymore..”

Jungkook quickly realized the situation was a lot worse than what he had assumed. Here at this place, they take girls, cut them open and tie their tubes. God only knows what they do to boys, and he can only assume.

The room was silent, and there was nothing to do. Every now and then some muffled tears would be heard. Hours would pass and nothing else would happen.

Eventually, a few men returned. One of them Jungkook recognized but a large man he didn’t know. The man looked at the boy in the bed and told him, “We gotta do some tests on you, can’t have you spreading STDs, huh?”

“A-And what if I have an STD?” Jungkook asked, he knew he didn’t. He was just curious.

“Then we’ll fucking kill you? You’d be useless, unless it’s curable, let’s fucking go,” the man said, grabbing roughly onto his bicep and pulling him up off the bed, causing him to stumble and realize just how badly the dog had bitten into him. His body was covered in bite marks.

The testing came back negative, he didn’t have any STDs. Now he could only fear more. The man looked at Jungkook, “Maybe I should be the first to have a turn with him..”

“W-What..” Jungkook stuttered as he looked around the room, possibly to plot an escape, or just to look anywhere but the ugly men staring at him.

“What do you think the hourly rate on this one should be?” the man then asked the other man in the room.

The other man thought for a moment, “I imagine he’s a virgin in that way.. So.. 1k for an hour, sorry man, just gotta get some profit from it,”

He was wrong though, Jungkook wanted to laugh at the assumption, but he was realizing what was about to happen to him, and suddenly he was fearful again.

The man agreed, quickly paying and then dragging Jungkook into an empty room with only a bed in it, causing him to gulp as the man had his way with him.

All Jungkook could think about during that time was his boyfriend, Jimin. He just kept his eyes shut and let whatever was happening, happen.


	4. Letter

-Jimin POV-

The next support group session quickly came along, and he was excited to go. He was excited to be picked up by his new friend and go to the group and see all the new friends he had made. 

He looked into the mirror with a smile on his face, he was looking good today. His hair was cut nicely, his skin was looking really hydrated and fresh, he felt good. There will be a ting in his heart for a while, he feels like, but it’s a great start at happiness.

When Taehyung texted him that he was outside, he grabbed his things and quickly jogged out the front door, saying bye to his mom before meeting his new friend out front. Taehyung smiled widely as he opened the passenger door, Jimin chuckled, “Thanks, Tae,” as he sat inside.

“No problem,” Taehyung teased, biting his lip slightly as he shut the door for Jimin and going back around to the driver side, taking the two of them to the support group meeting.

Inside, everyone seemed much more lively than they did last time. Everyone seemed to be friendly and talking and it wasn’t nearly as sad, there was still the sad energy in the room for sure, but everyone was talking and not silent this time.

Taehyung and Jimin took their seats side by side as they did the first day as Jisoo sat down and smiled widely at everyone, “How’d your little dinner go the other night?”

Everyone smiled, “Great!” “Good!” “It was awesome!” everyone responded to her.

She was happy to hear everyone was getting along well, and today she calmed everyone down to tell them of her new plans. With a gulp, she pulled out paper and a bunch of pens, “So, today, we’re going to write letters to our missing or lost lovers, or to yourself, write letters to whoever needs to be spoken to by you, then we’ll take turns and read our letters,”

Oh no. Jimin froze, he was going to have to write to Jungkook. He had been writing to Jungkook for months through text messages that would go undelivered. He gulped as she handed the paper and pens out, guiding everyone to nearby tables, to which Taehyung and Jimin sat next to each other in silence.

Jimin hadn’t even started writing when he saw Taehyung already crying and shaking as he was starting his letter out. His tears were falling onto the paper, his hands were shaking. Jimin sighed as he scooted closer to his new friend, putting his arm around his shoulder, “It’s okay. L-Let’s write together,”

Taehyung nodded, sniffling as he tried to collect himself. The two stayed pressed against each other as they wrote their letters, both of them trying to remain calm, but stray tears would fall onto the pages they would write. 

Jimin found it easier to write his letter than he was expecting, it was heartfelt and he meant everything he wrote. It seemed to be more difficult for Taehyung as the boy kept having to take breaks and collect himself, to which Jimin would squeeze his hand to bring him back to reality.

Taehyung looked at Jimin thankfully before he’d finished writing his letter, when everyone was finally done, they all gathered back in the circle where everyone started reading their letters.

Then, it was Jimin’s turn to read. He breathed out nervously as he lifted the letter up, gulping with one last glance around the room before going to his letter, starting, “Jungkook, how are you? Are you okay? I hope you’re doing well, wherever you are.. T-They presumed you as dead, b-but I keep falling into disbelief. Do you see the text messages I sent you?” he paused as tears streamed down his cheek, shutting his eyes tightly before trying to continue, “Do you remember when.. When we first started dating? A-And I’d cry in front of you and you’d make me laugh, I wish you were here to do that today. E-Even if you never return to me, I won’t hate you for it. I-I’m sure you have your reasons,” he said and wiped another tear falling down his cheek, “I will always love you. Please be happy, my love, Jimin,” he ended his letter and set it on his lap swiftly, sighing in relief that he had finished.

Taehyung nodded, Jimin’s letter seemingly had the effect to cause him to cry even more than he was originally. He gulped as he lifted up his own letter to read, “Yoongi hyung,” he started, “You were always into watching disappearance videos on YouTube, which is kind of ironic now, isn’t it? You’re appearing in some of these videos with your story,” Taehyung sniffled, wincing slightly as he tried to continue reading, “I miss you. A lot. I hope we can cross paths again one day, I know we can, wherever you went, I know I’ll see you again someday,” he paused for a moment before starting his next paragraph, “I remember how you used to be grumpy in the morning, I miss not having your grumpy ass next to me anyway, I miss dragging you out of bed after a long night and forcing you to drink a cup of water,” he smiled sadly, “I-I’m really bad at letters, but.. I love you. Just know that I love you, okay? Hyung, stay safe.. Taehyung,” he signed it off and set it down. Short and sweet.

After everyone finished their letters, the room was silent as they all took everything in. All the meaningful letters everyone had just read made the room tense, and a little bit unsettling to be in. Taehyung felt himself break into tears, and at that he had to excuse himself, everyone just watched as he walked into the bathroom.

Jimin sighed, “I-I’ll go check on him,” he announced as he ran to the bathroom, opening the door revealing Taehyung sitting on the floor, his face pressed in his knees as Jimin sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, “It’s okay.. You did good,”

“So did you,” Taehyung just muffled out through his tear.


	5. Best friends

When Jimin was younger he always had dreams of marrying the man he gave her virginity too, the man he fell in love with first. The man he kissed first, and that dream seemed possible when Jungkook came into his life and he was his first everything.

Jungkook’s first everything was Jimin as well, their relationship seemed so perfect, and it was. They were both so happy.

Now here Jimin is, laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling reminiscing about the past love he had with Jungkook. God, he missed his boy so much. 

Before whenever he’d think about his lost lover, he’d cry and whimper and beg the world to bring him back. Now, whenever he thinks of him, he just smiles. He’s finally a little bit happy in his life to the point where he can smile thinking about any of the memories he had with his lover, sure, there’ll be times when he cries still, but at least it’s not all he does now.

He can finally feel happy.

The group therapy he was in was amazing, he got to talk to so many amazing people there. He could see every time he went there that everyone seemed a little bit more happy and less sad. Writing the notes was really hard on everyone, for sure, but now everyone just talks and reminisces on their pasts, everyone’s working on being happy.

Jimin had also been growing more and more fond of Taehyung. The two lived fairly close to each other and Taehyung lived up to take Jimin to every therapy session they had. The two didn’t really hang out much outside of it besides sometimes for some food or coffee.

Jimin still went to the diner Taehyung worked at whenever he finished working out, but the younger boy didn’t really ask him to do anything after his shift, which honestly made him a little upset, he really wanted to get to know Taehyung and be closer with him.

He could see himself relying a lot on Taehyung, which could be good or bad as long as Taehyung was okay with it, but Jimin would need to have that talk with the younger himself instead of just assuming or hoping. It might be nice to be able to have someone to call or someone to go see when he’s feeling down, and he could do the same for Taehyung.

So that was his goal, after therapy tomorrow he decided that he would have a talk with Taehyung and see what he thinks about the two of them becoming even closer as friends and use each other to heal. 

The session came by quickly and Taehyung had texted Jimin that he was outside. Jimin sludged on his bag and left his house, waving goodbye to his parents firstly.

He couldn’t help but smile when Taehyung was already standing in front of the passenger door, holding it open for Jimin to get inside. 

The session went by fairly quickly, everyone mostly talked about some stories about their lost lovers and even gave each other ideas to heal. Some of the ideas were pretty good, distractions are a great way, maybe it doesn't heal you, but at least you won’t be stuck worrying about it.

As the two exited the therapy and made their way back into Taehyung’s car, they were both silent for a moment as Taehyung kept his hands on the wheel, gulping and looking ahead.

As if almost on queue, they both said, “Hey,”

With a giggle, Jimin said, “You first,”

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out at my house or something, or yours, I dunno, just feeling lonely today I guess and I like your company,” Taehyung shrugged nervously, too nervous to even face Jimin when he asked the question.

Jimin smirked, with a small nod, “Yeah. I’d like that, if we go to mine my moms gonna make you eat dinner with us, so be aware,”

“Actually, that sounds pretty good. Let’s go to your house,” Taehyung bit his lip to hold back a big smile as he turned his car on and made his way to Jimin’s house.

Jimin wasn’t lying, because as soon as they walked in Jimin’s mom instantly invited him to eat dinner with them, to which he gratefully accepted with a sweet bow. Then the two departed to Jimin’s room while they waited.

Taehyung looked around, a little dully before speaking, “It’s kind of.. So not you,”

Jimin chuckled, “Well, I lived with.. Jungkook, before.. You know and my parents just kind of took me in, been too sad to really, fix it up,”

Taehyung nodded, the room was actually really clean too. He imagines his mom takes good care of him, she just seems like that kind of mother. With a smile, Taehyung sat on Jimin’s bed, the smaller boy quickly joining him.

“I just realized, you had something you wanted to tell me before we left, I totally forgot, what was it you wanted to say?” Taehyung asked, remembering how they both were in sync when they said ‘hey’.

Jimin smirked, “I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out more,” he said, a bit shyly at that as he brought his legs up onto his bed, sitting crossed, “I wanted to talk to you,”

“Shoot,” Taehyung said, laying down flat on his back next to Jimin, he was so comfortable next to him.

“So.. Like.. I was wondering if you wanted to start hanging out like.. A lot more. And just like, lean on each other for comfort and stuff, and become essentially, I dunno, best friends I guess,” Jimin asked, speaking a bit too quickly for comfort but Taehyung heard him clearly.

Taehyung smiled at Jimin’s eagerness in the question, turning his head to face the smaller boy he gave a small nod, “Sure, consider us best friends, we shall show up uninvited to each other's houses now and constantly call if we’re feeling sad, deal?” he said, reaching a hand out.

Jimin couldn’t stifle his laugh at that as he took Taehyung’s hand into his own, “Deal,”

Taehyung didn’t let go of Jimin’s hand, gasping as he pulled it closer to his face, “Woah! Your hand is so small!”

Jimin rolled his eyes, snatching his hand away with a pout, “Shut up, no it’s not,”

“It is! Look!” Taehyung sat up this time, grabbing Jimin’s hand away from him and lining it up with his own, Taehyung’s hand was HUGE compared to his, which made Jimin a bit nervous even though Taehyung thought it was pretty cute.

Jimin couldn’t believe how simple it was, at that the two were constantly calling and texting each other. They hadn’t hung out in person as much as they could, but they did hang out for a little bit after each session. Within a week the two had already called each other a few times when they were feeling down.

Then suddenly, Jimin just had a breakdown. He was looking through his twitter and seeing all the pictures of Jungkook had a huge effect on him. He sniffled as he closed the app, tears started streaming down his face. Grieving is good once in a while, but all he wanted now was to hug his new best friend and just cry into his shoulder.

He called Taehyung, to which the boy answered almost instantly, “Heyy!” he said into the phone cheerfully, sounded like he had food in his mouth too, causing Jimin to chuckle slightly through his tears.

“H-Hey. D-Do you want to come over? I-I’m feeling really down and I could u-use some company,” he stuttered through his tears, wiping them away with his sleeve.

Jimin could hear some shuffling through the phone and also some keys being picked up and then Taehyung responded, “On my way, let’s talk while I’m on the way there, okay? Tell me what’s gotten you upset baby,” he said, the baby didn’t go past Jimin’s head. It must just be a term of endearment.

As soon as Jimin opened the front door, he threw himself into Taehyung’s arms, placing his head directly into the taller boy's neck and began crying. Taehyung sighed as he wrapped his arms around his friend, patting his back soothingly, “H-Hey. It’s pretty late, let’s get inside, it’s kind of cold,”

Jimin nodded as he pulled away, sniffling as he stepped inside so Taehyung could follow. At that, Taehyung got a good look at Jimin, the boy’s eyes were puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears, causing him to frown.

Jimin’s mother eventually came running into the room when she heard the front door open, seeing Jimin and Taehyung in her living room causing her to let her guard down, “It’s 1AM, are you boys okay?”

“Y-Yeah.. I asked him to come over,” Jimin said, you could hear that he was crying not long before that in his voice.

Jimin’s mother just nodded slowly, looking back and forth between the boys, “Feel free to stay the night, alright? It’s pretty late,” she yawned as she turned back and went back into her room, leaving the two boys alone.

“Can you stay the night?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung nodded, “Of course, what are best friends for?” he teased with a lip bite before pulling something out of his jacket, it was a bag of chips that Jimin had shared that he loved.

Jimin gasped as he took them from Taehyung’s hand, “Tae! Thank you!”

Taehyung giggled, “Let’s get to your room, you need some sleep, you look exhausted,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments if you read this :( leave feedback it keeps me motivated :D


	6. Yoongi

Jungkook POV

Life was horrible in this place, it had been 3 months since Jungkook had been taken into this place. He fought a lot at first, and upon realizing it was grossly kinky to some of these men, he eventually just laid still and took whatever they did to him.

He cried tears a lot, to which a lot of men would also say they like that, he needed to learn to be practically an inanimate doll, and he thinks he’s getting there. He’s getting better at pretending like it doesn’t hurt, pretending like he’s unbothered by these gross men.

He eventually was allowed to leave that painful room full of pitiful newcomers, a ton of the people in there he learned were foreigners that didn’t speak Chinese, so nobody there could communicate with them. 

He couldn’t even handle seeing all the people in that room, once he had gotten out of it he had gotten better treatment. Sure, he was still forced to do so much stupid shit against his will, but he got fed better and given proper clothes. He had to learn to adapt, as from how it looked, he wasn’t about to get out of there.

One day while he was talking to a girl that had been trapped there for years, which by the way is all you could really do in your freetime. Talk to the others. She had mentioned about someone who tried to escape before, and how they had been murdered right in front of everyone and how horrifying it was, and now only newcomers try to escape, everyone that had been trapped there for years knows better.

She had grown fond of Jungkook however, so she wanted to give him that warning not to try to escape, which he doesn’t know if he should be grateful for that or not.. Maybe being found dead would be better than being forced into this life forever.

At least everyday wasn’t like that, usually they’d give them a day to recover, especially after really rough days. The beds weren’t very comfortable and sometimes you’d have to share them with other people, but at least it was something.

You sleep, get more energy, then get back to your forced labor.

It fucking sucked.

It was just on repeat all the time.

It’s moments like today when Jungkook is laying in bed, staring at the ceiling practically looking lifeless after someone had just had their way with him. The man didn’t even care to look after Jungkook or anything, just left once he finished.

As soon as the man left the room, Jungkook started crying, just a few stray tears slid down his cheek.

Moment’s like today he thought about Jimin. He thought about maybe someday somebody would be able to find this place and free all of these innocent people.

He wasn’t able to chill for long before one of the boss men barged in, yelling at Jungkook in Chinese, “You! You speak Korean, right? Tell this fucking new kid what we told you! He doesn’t understand shit!”

Jungkook groaned as he rolled out of the bed, still naked as he weakly pulled on a pair of boxers, the boss man just watched unbothered as Jungkook sludged his way toward him.

The man grabbed onto Jungkook’s arm, pulling the boy toward where the newcomers stay, and inside he was introduced to a very feisty boy, fighting everyone there, trying to bite even by the looks of it. He was yelling in Korean, and Jungkook could instantly tell what he was saying, “You fucking freaks! Let me go, you idiots!”

He was rude, but Jungkook was pretty rude at first too to be fair, every new comer is.

It was a bit of a relief to finally hear someone speaking Korean. Most of the people they kidnap were Chinese or even just other foreigners from other countries. There were a few Korean’s here as well, but they all spoke Chinese.

The man shoved Jungkook roughly towards the bed, to where he got a good look at the man. He looked seemingly unharmed, which is a shocker since Jungkook still had slight bite marks from the dog they sent on him.

This boy's skin was so smooth looking, Jungkook felt bad for what he was about to experience.

“Tell him where he is and that he better listen or it’ll just be harder for him!” the man demanded in Chinese to Jungkook.

Jungkook gulped as he looked at the man in the bed, the man pretty much ignored Jungkook’s entire existence until he spoke Korean, “Hey.. Please calm down if you want to.. Survive,”

The man stilled at Jungkook’s words, his head shooting to face him, before he yelled out to him, “Get me the fuck out of here! What the fuck is this?!”

“Hyung. They don’t understand us, please listen to me. I have been here for.. A few months now. T-This is where you’re stuck, the more you fight the more painful and bad it is here. I-It’s hard to get used to it, please listen,” Jungkook said, trying to get through to the man, he stopped squirming in his arms to listen to the boy, “I assume you’re a hyung.. U-Uh.. I-I’m sure you can assume what this is. I-If you’re good you get a better bed and more food,”

The man shook his head wildly as he tried to fight out of the grasps of the men holding him down, “Tell them I’ll fucking kill them!”

“I-I can’t do that, please hyung, calm down if you want to live, we're trapped, but have some hope that.. We’ll be found,” Jungkook said as he leaned down toward the male, “P-Please. I-It’s not good to fight,”

The man looked at Jungkook, frowning still, seemingly pissed for sure, “Am I just supposed to let whatever the fuck this is happen to me? Tell these idiots to let me go!”

A girl in a nearby bed finally scoffed, she was another Korean but she always hung out with the newcomers to keep them comfortable as she could when she wasn’t being taken away. She groaned, “Yah.. Will you fucking quit fighting already?” she told him in Korean, causing the man to look at her, “P-Please.. I-It’s so hard watching more people get hurt,”

“Can you just.. Tell them to let me go, I won’t fight,” the man said slyly, it was pretty passable, so Jungkook did, and the men instantly let him go.

The man sat up and rubbed his wrists from how tight they were squeezing him, frowning as he looked around the dull room. He looked at Jungkook, “I need to get out of here! My boyfriend is probably shitting himself!”

“How old are you?” Jungkook asked as he stepped toward the bed, taking a seat next to him as the men stepped away, finally leaving the room and shutting the door behind them, they probably assumed the man had just agreed not to fight anymore.

“26,” the man frowned, “I don’t want to do this, I’ll fucking find an escape if I have too,”

Jungkook shook his head, his eyes going wide, “N-No hyung, if you escape you get killed, it’s really.. Tightly locked down here, please.. J-Just have hope nothing will happen to us, and we’ll eventually be saved,”

The man finally breathed out a big sigh as he looked around the room at all the scared faces staring at the two of them. They were all so young. This was so sad to be in.

“What’s your name?” Jungkook finally asked, “I’m Jungkook, I’m 21,”

The man looked back to Jungkook, “I’m Yoongi,”


	7. Gorgeous

Jimin POV

It had been a month since Jimin had joined the group therapy sessions, and now, it was soon coming to an end. Everyone was healing well by the seams of it, some even signed up for more just because they felt like they weren’t ready.

Jimin however, he didn’t. He felt great, he felt like he was almost healed. Of course he’ll still be broken for a while in some ways, but it’s better now. It doesn’t hurt nearly as much.

Taehyung also didn’t sign up for another class, the two had done a great job on leaning on each other for comfort. Taehyung would often spend the night at Jimin’s house, the two of them would just share his bed.

Jimin had learned Taehyung was a huge cuddler, but it felt good to finally be held in someone's arms again, Taehyung’s body was similar to Jungkook’s in the way that he was larger. Jimin imagines Yoongi was small too, but Taehyung didn’t talk much about Yoongi, and that’s okay, it may be too soon for him.

Taehyung had a very nurturing personality, he wanted nothing more than to make sure everyone around him was happy, and honestly Jimin’s worried, because it for sure seemed like Taehyung wasn’t giving himself any attention to heal properly, and was just putting his problems behind him.

That’s why when Jimin woke up to the sound of Taehyung sniffling and shaking beside him, he panicked. He sat up and grabbed onto Taehyung’s arm, “Tae.. Tae don’t cry please,”

Taehyung shuffled, wiping the tears from his face as he turned to face Jimin, “S-Sorry. You weren’t supposed to see me crying,” he said.

“You know, we’re both sad right? I’ve seen you cry before.. We’re best friends now, you’re supposed to rely on me too, but you care more about making me happy then yourself,”

Taehyung shrugged as he sat up, the two of them still underneath the blanket as Taehyung kept his gaze on Jimin, “I just. I just, I don’t know, Min, you seem in worst condition then me, I want you to be happy, it makes me happy,”

“But you’re sad too.. I want to make you happier too,” Jimin said pitifully with a frown on his face, “I want you to be able to talk to me about him.. I want you to cry on my shoulder, I want to be someone you can rely on,”

“I do rely on you,” Taehyung said defensively, “I just.. Care too much to let other people hear about my problems, especially you, you went through a lot,”

“And you didn’t?” Jimin shuffled closer to Taehyung, their thighs pressed against each other as Jimin wrapped his arm around the boy, “Please use me to be happy again, this is a team effort, we’re a duo now,”

Taehyung chuckled at that, with a nod, “Okay. I-I want to tell you about Yoongi hyung,”

“I’m all ears, Tae,” Jimin said as he shuffled around from Taehyung, crossing his legs and facing him in the bed.

They spent all morning talking about Yoongi and Taehyung’s life with him. Taehyung really loved that man a lot, a lot of tears went down his cheek as he talked about him. He hadn’t really talked about Yoongi since the group therapy.

By the time they were done talking, it had gotten to be noon and they were both starving, so with teary eyes they both crawled out of the bed and walked toward Jimin’s door.

Before they opened it, Taehyung smiled and grabbed onto Jimin’s arm, “Thanks, Jiminnie,” he sighed and leaned in, placing a soft kiss onto the boys cheek before opening the door and walking to the bathroom.

Jimin froze for a minute in reaction to the kiss, but it was probably more just a friendly comforting one then anything. His heart was racing, and he had no idea why.

Taehyung wasn’t working today, so the two just decided to spend the day together. Taehyung decided to join Jimin at the gym. Taehyung had a nice body, he was somewhat fit but he didn’t really work out. He liked to go for walks a lot, but maybe working out could be nice.

So as the two entered the gym, Taehyung felt out of place instantly. He wondered how Jimin was so comfortable here, everyone here was bodybuilders two times the size of he and Jimin. Still, Jimin walked confidently up to the desk and checked in with his gym pass.

The gym was really fun, the two decided to have a race to see who could run the fastest on a treadmill, who could lift the most weights, which Jimin would win every one of their little competitions, since he frequently worked out more. It was fun watching Jimin get excited everytime he won though, so it was worth losing.

When they ended up back in front of Jimin’s house, Jimin was reluctant to get out of the car after spending such a great day with his best friend. Taehyung seemed to notice his reluctance as he reached his hand over, pulling Jimin’s hand into his own, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just.. Don’t want this day to end,” Jimin said shyly, pouting as he looked at their intertwined hands.

They were so comfortable with each other, it was almost intimidating how easy it was for them to touch each other for comfort. It was a bit overwhelming at times too, but they wouldn’t ever tell each other to stop.

“Do you.. Want to come to my house?” Taehyung asked cautiously, “You haven’t been there yet, I usually just show up here.. So..”

Jimin smiled widely, nodding as he pulled his hand away, “Let me go get some clothes and tell my parents! Wait here!” he said and got out of the car, quickly jogging into the house to collect some clothes.

When they entered Taehyung’s house, Taehyung’s mom was instant to greet the boys, she hadn’t met Jimin yet so she was excited to finally see him. She pulled him into a swift hug, to which his giggled into it, “Gosh, Taehyung talks about you ALL the time, it’s so nice to finally meet the boy that’s making my son happy,”

Jimin smiled sadly as he pulled away, “He’s making me equally as happy,”

Taehyung’s mom fed them some dinner before the two departed to Taehyung’s room. It was a bright blue color with posters all over the wall. Upon further inspection, he found a picture of Taehyung and a boy on Taehyung’s bedside table, picking it up to look at it closer.

Taehyung sighed as he took the picture out of Jimin’s hand and setting it face down onto the table to not see it, his eyes shut tightly trying to compose him, “T-This is Yoongi, I-I should have moved it before you saw, I’m sorry,”

Why does he not want Jimin to see what Yoongi looked like..?

Jimin shook his head, worried with how Taehyung’s acting as he took the picture out from under Taehyung’s hand, lifting it up to look at it closely. Yoongi was a bit short, just like Jimin he noticed. They might even be really similar in heights, but in this picture, Yoongi was frowning. Taehyung had a wide, cocky smile on his face. Probably indicating Taehyung had done something to tease him.

“Okay, that’s enough looking at him,” Taehyung said, taking the photo and putting it into the drawer of the table.

“You don’t have to hide him from me.. You know?” Jimin asked carefully, “He’s pretty,”

“You’re prettier,” Taehyung said suddenly, “Yoongi was a bit.. Hmm.. Handsome’s a better word for hyung, but in prettiness that’s all you,”

Jimin felt his cheeks turn red, what did Taehyung mean by that? Looking at the floor, his cheeks were clearly fiery red. Taehyung seemed to have noticed, “S-Sorry.. Was that too far? I didn’t mean to make you.. Uncomfortable,”

“You think I’m pretty?” Jimin asked with a pout, finally looking up to meet Taehyung’s eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Taehyung admitted sheepishly, to which Jimin couldn’t even keep eye contact anymore as he looked at the floor and bit his lip, plotting what to do next.


	8. Who

Jungkook POV

Life seemed almost endless at this place. It had been a month since Yoongi had arrived, and he still had tried to fight at least a little bit, especially after his first time.. After that however, he finally just came to Jungkook for advice, for some tips to be less miserable. 

Sadly for him, it’ll always be pretty miserable in this place, but they could play board games and write on paper and stuff to keep entertained.

While they were awake waiting on someone to call for them, they were talking about their pasts and where they came from and what it was life. They found out they both lived really close to each other in Korea.

Yoongi had a boyfriend named Taehyung, and Yoongi was fairly confident his boyfriend would take his disappearance well.

Jungkook however, couldn’t say the same. He was worried about Jimin, he can just imagine how lost Jimin was without him. The two did practically everything together. He was wondering how their apartment was, if Jimin still lived there.

When Jimin got sad, he was SAD. One time the two of them bought fish for the apartment to have another living thing in it, and to keep Jimin company when Jungkook traveled, but it died and Jimin cried for a week. His boyfriend was a softie. Which only left him even more worried. He wanted nothing more than to just check up on him.

Suddenly, a door opened and a few large men wandered inside with the boss. Jungkook and Yoongi sank down onto the bed they were sitting on, trying to make themselves less noticeable as the men looked around the room.

Sadly, the men's eyes fell onto the boys, causing both of them to freeze in place as they walked toward them. The man looked their bodies up and down as they were only wearing boxers, “These two are pretty,”

The boss shrugged, “Pay for one i’ll let you have the other one join for half price,”

The two men looked at each other before looking at the boss, with a nod they shook his hand and paid him. Then, drug Yoongi and Jungkook to a room together.

At least it wasn’t as bad since the two of them could rely on each other.

As soon as the men had finished having their way with them, they left the two boys laying naked in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The two of them just blinked without words to say.

When Jungkook finally gauged himself to sit up, he groaned in pain, it was not easy going through this so often. He sometimes has time to prepare himself but times when they just barge in and don’t give them time, it hurts more then ever.

Wincing as he leaned down and grabbed onto the boxers of he and Yoongi’s that were discarded onto the floor, he pulled his on. Yoongi was still frozen, the man often didn’t show his face for a few hours after he sessions, and Jungkook imagines this is what he does. Just lays in bed, staring into nothingness.

Jungkook had been used to it, he had been there a few months longer than Yoongi. So Jungkook took it upon himself to pull a blanket over Yoongi, covering the man's dignity.

Jungkook sighed as he climbed back into the bed, facing Yoongi as he laid down, “Hyung,” he said softly.

“What,” Yoongi said, still staring up at the ceiling.

“C-Can we cuddle?” Jungkook asked almost shyly, “I-I think we both just want to be held right now,”

Yoongi nodded weakly, still not looking at the boy as Jungkook squirmed over to the smaller man, gently placing his head on his chest and putting an arm gently over him. At that, the two laid wide awake trying to enjoy each other's body heat.

When they finally submerged from the room, they made their way back to the bed they had been in prior. The two boys were so broken, but they didn’t want to show how weak they could be as they tried to fall back into a conversation, forgetting the events that had just happened.

After a while of talking about nothing, Yoongi suddenly stood up and trudged toward a guard at the door, the guard looked pointedly at him, his eyebrows shifting up in confusion at the small man looking up at him. Yoongi gulped, “D-Don’t you think we should see how our loved ones are? By checking through someone's facebook?”

The man didn’t understand since Yoongi asked in Korean, Jungkook sighed as he walked towards them, translating the question. To which the man said, “Maybe if you just give us their name, we’ll show you a glance of their profiles but that’s it, write them on this paper and if they aren’t the top page on FaceBook then you won’t see them,”

Jungkook and Yoongi’s eyes widened as they were quick to write their significant others names on the page, to which the guard pulled his phone out, typing the names into FaceBook. He looked up, “Park Jimin?” he said and turned the phone toward Jungkook, Jungkook gasped upon seeing a more recent picture of Jimin. It had been months, his boyfriend looked clearly more skinny then he was before, which made Jungkook frown.

The thing is, in the profile picture there was another man next to him. It said on his page that there were no relationship details, which meant Jimin had turned off their relationship status. Is this guy a new boyfriend.

Yoongi took a glance at the phone, his jaw dropping and his eyes went wide, “Holy fuck,”

“Yeah, he’s pretty right? He’s the one on the right,” Jungkook sighed sadly, “No idea who that guy is,”

“I know who it is.. It’s my fucking boyfriend, that’s Taehyung!” Yoongi said staring at the screen.


	9. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but it's some fluff w/ Jimin and Tae soo its ok

Jimin POV

“You’re gorgeous,” Taehyung admitted sheepishly, to which Jimin couldn’t even keep eye contact anymore as he looked at the floor and bit his lip, plotting what to do next.

Jimin suddenly had a spurge of confidence after being told he was gorgeous. He had to admit, it felt good to be complimented like that again. It had been so long since he had flirted with Jungkook or anyone for that matter, that hearing Taehyung call him that had him blushing even harder.

Now here he was, standing in front of the same man who had such a weird effect on him. Jimin could never see himself feeling this way about someone like he did with Jungkook, until right now. He hasn’t felt the pull in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach in so long.

Taehyung must be sensing what he’s feeling, as a cocky smirk was adorn on the man's face.

Jimin gulped, “You can’t just say stuff like that,”

“Oh yeah?” Taehyung said, leaning back against his bed to get a better view of Jimin, “Or else.. What?”

“It’s not.. I don’t.. Taehyung,” Jimin said looking Taehyung in the eyes, “You can’t make me feel this way,”

“W-Why? Am I overstepping? I-I’ll stop if you want,” Taehyung said instantly, suddenly feeling panicked that he was doing the wrong thing by flirting with the smaller boy.

Jimin shook his head, “I don’t want you to stop, i-it’s just been a while, moving on is hard,”

Taehyung nodded, sitting down on his bed, grabbing Jimin’s wrist and pulling him to sit on his lap. Jimin gasped at the sudden motion, but relaxed on Taehyung’s lap after a moment. Taehyung placed his forehead against Jimin’s shoulder, “It is hard, b-but I want to try, if you want,”

Did Jimin want to move on? He has never dated another person besides Jungkook, and Jungkook seemed so perfect for him. Sure, he had other crushes when he was in elementary school but he met Jungkook when he was a Junior in High School while Jungkook was a freshman, and he instantly had heart eyes for him.

Taehyung could tell Jimin was having internal conflicts, but he let Jimin have the moment of silence to decide. He would wait for as long as Jimin needed. 

Taehyung did feel bad for trying to move on so soon, even though it’s been almost 2 months.. Jimin was just so tempting for him, he was so warm. He felt so content with Jimin. That was really his best friend.

He can only hope it wasn’t just a way of trying to heal.

Jimin sighed, “W-What exactly do you want to try?”

“Loving you,” Taehyung said, almost a little too quickly, “I-I can see myself falling in love with you one day, and I-I want to try,”

“What’s holding you back..” Jimin said, looking at his fingers in his lap as Taehyung wrapped his arms around his waist. Jimin turned his head toward him, “L-Let’s try,” he said, his cheeks turning a bright red.

Taehyung lifted his head from Jimin’s shoulder, reaching up, he put his hand lightly under Jimin’s chin, guiding the boy to look at him, and as soon as he was looking, he leaned in and placed his lips feverishly against the smaller boys, Jimin instantly melted into the kiss.

Both of them sighed, both of them smiled. It had been so long since they felt comfort from another person like this.

After they pulled away, Jimin placed his forehead against Taehyung’s, gulping before finally finding his voice that was caught in his throat, “I-If it doesn’t work out, please promise we’ll still be best friends though.. Till the end,”

“We’ll be best friends even when you’re my official boyfriend,” Taehyung said sheepishly, his smile not being contained as he spoke, “I have to plan our first date,”

“Yes, you do,” Jimin chuckled as he placed a swift kiss onto Taehyung’s cheek, “Can I stay the night still?”

Taehyung nodded, “Of course.. Maybe we shouldn’t tell our parents about us just yet though, they might make us sleep apart,” he nuzzled against Jimin’s cheek.

“Can’t have that, can we?” Jimin giggled as he wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s neck, pulling him into a hug, to which Taehyung gladly returned.

Everything finally seemed okay, after so long of them being in mourning. They were both finally ready to move on, and with each other. They wouldn’t have it any other way as they cuddled up on Taehyung’s bed for the first time as *kinda* boyfriends.

Not official yet, since Taehyung still wants to take him on a first date first.


	10. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has smut between Jungkook and someone, but it's all consensual. It's actually pretty soft too, but pretty explicit lol

Jungkook POV

“Why the fuck is your boyfriend with mine?!” Yoongi grabbed Jungkook’s wrist, pulling him away from the man watching the two with careful eyes. Yoongi noticed how the man was getting ready to break them up when he said, “We aren’t going to fucking fight! Calm down,”

At that, the man frowned but simply nodded as he went back to scanning around the room, keeping an eye on everyone. They didn’t notice that he never bothered to close Jimin’s FaceBook page.

“Do you know him? You know Taehyung?” Yoongi asked pointedly, whispering a bit loudly as the two reapproached the bed they had been sitting on prior.

Jungkook shook his head quickly, “I don’t! I’ve never met him! Jimin must have met him recently,”

“T-They seem really close,” Yoongi says a bit sadly, “T-Taehyung only really looked at me like that..”

“Did he work at a Cafe? Now that I’m thinking about it I feel like I've seen him at the Cafe me and Jimin frequented,” Jungkook thought for a moment.

Yoongi sighed, “Yeah, yeah he did,”

Yoongi was still a bit angry the rest of the day since Jungkook’s boyfriend had probably gotten really close to his, but he just had jealous tendencies. He knows it has been two months since he’s been missing, and that Taehyung was bound to move on, but seeing that it’s happening just urks him.

With a sigh, he looked at Jungkook who was silent, in deep thought. Probably thinking about the same thing he was, “Sorry I yelled at you and got mad,” Yoongi finally said, “I-I just love him.. So much,”

Jungkook nodded in understanding, “It’s okay, hyung,” he tried to smile it off.

Yoongi could see a fake smile from a mile away.

The next room Jungkook had to do was with a man that had never paid for him, and he had seemed to have a soft spot, he was trying to make sure Jungkook was as comfortable as he could get. At one point he asked if there was any way to make Jungkook enjoy it, Jungkook finally spoke back to someone, as he usually didn’t, and he said, “No, j-just get it over with, okay?”

The man frowned at that, this man was somewhat close to Jungkook’s age, he sat down next to Jungkook, both of them still fully dressed, “I-I thought this was all consensual,”

“Where the hell do you think we are?” Jungkook said, flabbergasted at the man's sudden admit, “Why are you even here? I get raped every fucking day! I haven’t seen my boyfriend in MONTHS!” he said a little loudly.

The man’s eyes went wide, “I-I had no idea, my friend told me this was just.. Prostitution and that you could leave whenever you wanted, I didn’t know! I’m sorry, Jungkook,”

This man was Korean, Jungkook could tell just from the accent his Chinese tone had. Jungkook looked at him, “What’s your name?”

“Namjoon,” he said stiffly, “I won’t do anything to you, you need rest, okay? I had no idea this was.. Illegal,”

Jungkook licked his lips as he looked around, then back to Namjoon, “Okay.. Is this a trick?”

“No,” Namjoon said, “I’m so fucking sorry, is there anyway I can.. Help you guys? God my friends such an ass now! He knows exactly what this is! He fucking works here!”

“Yeah,” Jungkook replied sadly as he laid back on the bed, at least he got an hour free of not being touched forcefully, “Why are you here..? You’re handsome enough to get a real boyfriend,”

“Well..” Namjoon said a bit shyly, “It isn’t that easy, I’m a bit of a virgin and he said the people here just stay still and let you do what you wanted, good for learning I guess, but I’m too talkative not to talk to you, so.. Basically I’m a loser who can’t get someone to date a virgin because I’m too shy,”

Namjoon seemed to rant a lot, it was pretty cute. Jungkook smirked at it as he looked over at the man. This man was pretty big, taller than Jungkook. He also had dimples. Jungkook was always a sucker for dimples, even though he’s only ever been with Jimin, dimples are just cute.

Namjoon was stuck in a thought process, for sure as the man avoided looking at Jungkook. Jungkook sighed, “Are you Korean?”

Namjoon seemed to be shocked by the question, “Yes,” he responded in Korean.

Jungkook breathed out, “Okay,” he started to talk back in Korean, he was more comfortable with his native language anyway. He bit his lip, then frowned, “You’re here to lose your virginity?”

“I was, but now I don’t want to, I won’t force anyone to do anything,” he crossed his arms as he sat back.

Jungkook will probably regret what he’s saying, but he has to admit that it’s been a long time since he’s been with someone handsome, someone caring, someone that will probably care more about his pleasure than their own.

In the bedside drawer, they keep bottles of lube in there, sometimes people would use them, making it more easy for the receiver, but other times they wouldn’t.

Jungkook reached over and opened the drawer, pulling the bottle out, “Do you know what this is?”

Namjoon shook his head, “N-No,”

“Are you gay?” Jungkook asked calmly.

“W-Well, I think bi is a better word, but I lean towards.. Boys,” Namjoon said, a blush coming onto his face slightly.

“You don’t know how you’re supposed to have sex with boys?” Jungkook questioned.

Namjoon nodded slowly, looking down like he was ashamed of himself, “I thought it was just.. Put in, I dunno,”

Jungkook cringed at that, that seems to be what a lot of the men in here think. Jungkook thought about Jimin, and thought about how Jimin would probably be upset to find out Jungkook had sex with another man under these circumstances, in this way. Then he remembered the picture of Jimin and Taehyung.

And felt a bit mad, a bit jealous.

He looked over at Namjoon, “I’ll let you have sex with me, b-but you have to let me cum and you have to prep me well, I’ll teach you, okay?”

“W-What? No! I can’t do that, I would be as bad as the other dudes in here,” Namjoon said, trying to defend himself.

Jungkook shook his head, “I want you to fuck me, okay? You’re handsome and probably the most handsome man I’ve seen in here, so let me have this, okay? It’s consensual,”

Namjoon looked at Jungkook with a frown, he was so conflicted. He knew Jungkook had probably been through a lot, but as the younger boy started to remove his shirt, his mind went blank. The boy was beautiful, Jungkook was beautiful. He has a nice stomach, looks like he could have abs easily if he tried.

Namjoon imagines that this boy has had abs before.

He sees a lot of bruises all over the boy's body too, which makes him frown, he really didn’t know if he should do this.

Jungkook seemed to notice the way Namjoon was tense, the way the man was conflicted, “I want you.. To fuck me.. Please Namjoon-ssi,” he said in formal language.

“Hyung, c-call me hyung, okay?” Namjoon said, “I-I’ll try, but I don’t want to hurt you,”

Jungkook shook his head, “You won’t hurt me,” he stood up and pushed his sweatpants down, leaving himself naked to Namjoon's gaze. Namjoon unintentionally licked his lips as he looked at the boy's body, which caused Jungkook to blush slightly as Namjoon looked at him like he wanted to eat him. It felt good to be looked at like this and it not be scary. Jungkook started again, “I’m going to show you how to prepare me, okay?”

Namjoon nodded like a lost puppy, he was ready to learn as Jungkook laid down on the bed next to him. Namjoon stayed seated on the other side of the bed, watching as naked Jungkook poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it up.

Jungkook frowned as he tried to reach down, it was an uncomfortable position. It had been a long time since he had properly been prepped as he turned over onto his stomach, pushing his ass up in the air and reaching back with his hand as he started to gently rub the rim of his asshole.

Namjoon watched Jungkook’s every movement, his pants feeling impossibly tight as Jungkook panted softly, Jungkook’s cock started to get hard. It’s been a long time since that’s happened too.

Jungkook gently pressed his finger inside as he watched Namjoon with his face pressed into the mattress, pulling out, “Can you do that? Go slow, start with one finger, then two, then three, okay?”

Namjoon nodded and grabbed the lube and crawled to Jungkook from behind. Looking at the boy's eager hole, he caught a breath as he gently poured lube onto his own fingers.

Namjoon succeeded well in preparing the boy, Jungkook was moaning just from Namjoon’s long fingers, it had been so long since the boy had felt this so good, and he wasn’t even being fucked yet.

Namjoon seemed to have stopped after Jungkook was ready, waiting for instructions on what to do next, causing Jungkook to laugh slightly. He sat up and looked at the man, “How do you want me? What position?”

“Can I look at you? I want to watch your face so I know if you’re okay,” Namjoon said sheepishly.

Wow. That was actually the nicest thing he’s ever heard.

Jungkook, shocked, just nods in agreeance, laying down on his back and spreading his legs.

“S-Should I be naked? Or only half naked? H-How do you want me to do it?” Namjoon asked.

Usually they just pulled themselves through their pants, Jungkook was interested as he replied, “G-Get naked, I want to see you too,”

Namjoon chuckled as he climbed off the bed, Jungkook watched with eager eyes as Namjoon pushed his jeans down, following with his boxers. He didn’t even bother to hide his eagerness to fuck Jungkook as he quickly stripped his shirt, leaving him completely naked.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon’s cock, it was so hard, Namjoon had really been holding back a lot just to make sure the younger boy was okay, “Hyung, come here,” Jungkook gestured as he spread his legs more.

Namjoon breathed out as he climbed between Jungkook’s legs, climbing over him and looking down at him. Jungkook grabbed the lube, “H-Here, put some of this on your dick, it’ll make it easier,”

“O-Okay,” Namjoon stuttered, leaning back and quickly rubbing some over his hard cock, “Good?”

Jungkook nodded, “Go in slow.. Slowly, so slow, okay?”

Namjoon gulped, “Okay,” he said, reaching down he gently lined his cock up with Jungkook’s hole, gently pushing the tip in, both of them gasped as he continued to slowly inch his cock inside of the smaller boy. 

Once he bottomed out, he breathed out heavily to stop himself from moving more as Jungkook adjusted to the stretch. Jungkook squeezed his eyes, it really didn’t hurt much, he just didn’t want this moment to end. This moment of feeling in control for once.

“Move,” Jungkook said, to which Namjoon did swiftly, gently pulled out almost completely before slowly pushing right back inside. The two of them moaned from the pleasure, their cocks were so rock hard. Jungkook spoke, “K-Kiss me, please,” he’s never kissed a customer.

Namjoon obliged almost instantly, leaning down he pressed his lips against Jungkook’s as his speed got a little faster, the two moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed. The kiss was heated soon as Jungkook slipped his tongue into Namjoon’s mouth, Namjoon slipped his tongue out to fight back, their tongues rubbed against each other as Namjoon’s speed started getting impossibly fast.

His thrusts were getting sloppy, his moans were getting more whiny, Jungkook seemed to have noticed, “I’m so close.. A-Are you close?”

Namjoon nodded quickly, placing his head in Jungkook’s neck crevice, “Ah.. Fucking so close,”

“Hyung.. Namjoon hyung cum in me please,” Jungkook begged.

Namjoon leaned up, grabbing onto Jungkook’s cock, he jerked the younger off as he pounded into him, Jungkook gasped from the sudden touch, Namjoon was doing so well.. With a loud moan, Namjoon came inside of him, the moans strong enough to throw Jungkook over the edge as his cum started splatting all over his stomach.

The two pants as they came down from their highs, Namjoon collapsed onto Jungkook, leaving his head in the boys neck crevice once again, “T-That was so amazing,”

“I-It really was,” Jungkook sniffled, his voice breaking during his words.

Namjoon quickly pulled up, looking down at the younger boy, “Yah.. Why are you crying? D-Did I hurt you?”

Jungkook shook his head, his eyes wide and full of joy, “No.. I’m so happy, I haven’t been this happy in a long time.. T-Thank you, Namjoon hyung,”

Namjoon smiled widely, his dimples showing well as he slowly pulled his cock out, going to Jungkook’s side, pulling him into his arms, whispering softly, “You don’t deserve to be in here,”

“I know..” Jungkook responded sadly.

“I’m going to get you out of here.. I’ll figure it out even if I have to involve the police, okay?” Namjoon said, pulling away, Jungkook was crying, he covered his eyes as tears flew down his cheek, “Please don’t cry,”

Jungkook sniffled, “T-Thank you,”

“Maybe if I can get you out of here.. And to safety.. Let me take you out, okay?” Namjoon said, rubbing Jungkook’s arm soothingly, “Y-You don’t deserve this,”

“I-I have…” Jungkook cut himself off, “Had. A boyfriend, I-I think he’s moved on, i-it was like 4 or 5 months ago since I came here,”

“Do you want me to try and contact him before I come back? I’ll come back tomorrow and pay for another hour, we don’t even have to have sex.. I just want you to avoid as many of these freaks as possible,” Namjoon asked.

Jungkook’s eyes went wide, “Y-You’d do that? They have my pricing pretty high..”

Namjoon smiled, Jungkook could never get sick of looking at his dimples, “I’ll do anything for you right now.. And I have a lot of money, let me do this, okay?”

Jungkook sniffled, “H-His name is Park Jimin, you can find his FaceBook, t-tell him what happened okay? A-And maybe if you could.. T-Tell him Taehyung’s boyfriend Yoongi is also trapped here too, okay?”


	11. H-He's alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of dialogue

Jimin POV

Jimin was cuddling up with Taehyung, watching Futurama and eating popcorn. The two seemed to just like to binge watch shows together. They even went on their first date and it went great, and that’s when Taehyung officially asked Jimin to be his boyfriend, he gladly accepted.

Jimin was kissing Taehyung’s cheek teasingly when his phone went off, causing him to sigh that he’d have to stop cuddling with his boyfriend. Reaching over, he grabbed the device and unlocked it, he had gotten a FaceBook message.

He didn’t recognize the name, the man's name was Kim Namjoon. Jimin rose an eyebrow as he opened the message, the message was long, and just on first glance he saw Jungkook’s name, the message seemed to have catch Taehyung’s attention too as the two started reading it,

The message said,

“Hey, 

I know this probably isn’t a message you thought you’d ever see. My name is Namjoon, I am currently in China for a business trip with my company, and my friend took me to uhh.. A place where you get to pay people for sex.

I thought it was all consensual.

The boy I paid for was very quiet, and seemingly ignored me until I asked him what I can do to make it better for him.

That’s when I found out it was human trafficking, this boys name was Jungkook.

Uhh, he said to message you. I grew kinda fond of the boy in the one hour I spent with him, and I plan on going back tomorrow to pay for him again, even if he doesn’t do anything to me I won’t force him.

Anyway, he’s alive. He said you had probably moved on, but he’s been kidnapped. I am doing everything I can to save him. Please don’t interfere, let me try to handle this on my own. The address is _________ if I don’t keep in contact with you, in case something happens to me. I’ll try to message you daily, if you choose to talk to me.

Now onto more, Jungkook told me he saw your FaceBook, that a guard showed him your FaceBook page. He proceeded to tell me about the other boy in your profile picture, Taehyung.

Jungkook wanted me to tell you about another boy he met in there, named Yoongi. The two are the only few Korean’s in this place. He said to let you tell Taehyung that Yoongi came in very irritated, and that Yoongi is very feisty and jealous of you since you and Taehyung seem so close now.

He said Yoongi doesn’t do too well in this place, but that he and Yoongi rely on each other a lot and they try to keep each other sane.

Jungkook also wanted me to tell you that it’s okay if you have moved on, but that he’ll want to see you if he can somehow get out of this place. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and misses you.

He thinks you’d probably think my message is fake, but he asked me to tell you proof by saying something along the lines of “i cant believe you cried over a goldfish”? I dunno what that means, but he said just for more proof this message is real.

Please message me back, I’m sure you’ve been curious about this boy. He’s the sweetest thing i’ve ever met, and I want you to keep updated on what I’m planning to do to save all these people trapped in there.

I’ll send you my phone number if you wish for it. 

-Kim Namjoon”

Jimin and Taehyung were still, their jaws dropped as they read the message. Both of them didn’t even notice when stray tears started going down their cheeks. Silence overtook the room as they kept rereading the message, looking for any flaws or any reason to believe this message might be fake.

Jungkook had made the news with his disappearance in China, so it could’ve been someone playing a joke on him, but the goldfish thing had him a little more on the side that this is true.

His boyfriend had been subjected into human trafficking.

So had Taehyung’s.

“W-What do I say.. W-What do I do?” Jimin asked, looking over at Taehyung, “I feel like a cheater now!”

“I-I.. We didn’t cheat, Jimin.. T-They were gone for a long time, please..” Taehyung said, “W-What are we going to do now?”

“I-I really like you,” Jimin said, which Taehyung nodded, “B-But I really loved Jungkook b-but you’re all I can think about now b-but he’s alive and he’s-” he was ranting, Taehyung cut him off.

“Shh.. W-We’ll work it out, let’s reply to him, okay? Get his number, we can call him,” Taehyung said.

Jimin replied and Namjoon sent back his number, to which Jimin asked if he could call him right now. Namjoon said that’d be great.

“Hello?” Namjoon answered.

“Are you Kim Namjoon?” Jimin asked, putting the phone between him and Tae on speaker.

“Yes, I imagine you’re Jimin?” Namjoon questioned, “Y-You probably have a lot of questions,” there was a lot of shuffling on the phone, it seemed as if Namjoon had sat down.

“I-I believe you. I-Is Jungkook.. Okay?” Jimin asked, still not believing he’s able to ask this question after so many months.

“He’s really skinny, and I’m pretty sure he used to have abs, he has a lot of bruises, but mentally I think he’ll be okay.. H-He’s really strong,” Namjoon answered.

“D-Did you have sex with him?” Jimin asked softly.

There was silence on the line, as if Namjoon was thinking of an answer. Did Jimin even want to know the answer?

Namjoon sighed, “Y-Yeah. H-He wanted me to,”

“How the fuck do I know you didn’t rape him?!” Jimin asked angrily.

“B-Because I didn’t! I would never hurt him! H-He told me so much he trusted me I-I never will hurt him I swear, h-he t-took my..” Namjoon stammered off.

“Virginity?” Taehyung finished the sentence for him.

“Yeah.. Who’s that?” Namjoon asked.

“I’m Taehyung,” Taehyung responded, “Y-You said Yoongi hyung is there too?”

“Yeah, that’s what Jungkook said. I can try to pay for both of them and talk to them both.. Jungkook really wanted to know what the deal was with you and Taehyung though, Jimin,” Namjoon said, “H-He made sure to tell me to emphasize he won’t hate you if you did move on though,”

Jimin sniffled, “T-Taehyung’s my boyfriend,”

“Ah,” Namjoon said, “That’s what he assumed. Yoongi’s pretty jealous he said,”

“God I’m a jerk,” Taehyung said.

“No no, you’re not,” Namjoon said through the phone, “You have every right to move on, it’s been a long time, you two seem good for each other, please don’t feel bad about this,”

“D-Do you like Jungkookie?” Jimin asked pointedly.

More silence.

“Yeah, I do, t-there’s something special about him, the way he looks up at me, his eyes have a special glimmer, I-I have to help him,” Namjoon said, “I-I asked him on a date if I could get him out, but he said I’d need to talk to you first,”

Jimin and Taehyung shared a look.

Jimin broke out into tears, “Y-You can take him on a date, it’s okay. I-I do want to keep updated with the situation,”

“Me too,” Taehyung said.

“Okay, well, I’m going tomorrow and I’ll try to pay for both boys, do you two have anything you want me to say to them? I’m not allowed to bring my phone in, so I’ll write on paper and have them write their answers or something,” Namjoon said.

After the phone call ended, Taehyung and Jimin just laid in silence, staring at each other. Jimin started sobbing, to which Taehyung sighed and squirmed toward him, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, pulling the smaller body into his own, “We’ll be okay,” he said.

Jimin nodded,” W-We’ll be okay,” he lifted his head up, pressing his lips heatedly against Taehyung’s, the kiss was rough for a few minutes, the two just made out through their tears.


	12. Save me

Jungkook POV

Yoongi thought Jungkook was crazy for telling Namjoon all of Jimin’s details, but he understands why he did it. Yoongi was convinced Namjoon wouldn’t come back, but when Namjoon accompanied by two men came into the room and right up to Jungkook and Yoongi, the situation was suddenly believable.

“Yep, these two,” Namjoon said, pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket and handing it to the men. He looked at the two, “Let’s go,”

The two looked at each other before finally following him. Jungkook wanted to smile, but he was worried about what Namjoon’s face said. Namjoon looks irritated.

He was soon not worried, because as soon as Namjoon shut the door behind them, he smiled widely as he threw his arms around Jungkook and pulled away, “Are you okay?”

Jungkook breathed out a breath of relief, “God I thought you were going to be mean or something,”

Namjoon chuckled, “To do well in a place like this, you have to act like a bad bitch, they’ll suspect something if I seem too happy and not easily irritated,” he turned to face Yoongi, with a small smile, followed by a bow, “Hello Yoongi-ssi, my name is Namjoon,”

“How old are you?” Yoongi asked.

“25,” Namjoon replied simply.

“Ah, I’m your hyung then, so please call me that,” Yoongi said back.

At that, the three of them headed toward the bed and sat down all facing each other. Namjoon looked between the two boys, mostly keeping his eyes on Jungkook. Jungkook was so entrapping to him, the boy was so handsome.

“OH, right, anyway,” he got lost in Jungkook’s eyes, “Jimin and Taehyung called me,” he started, Yoongi and Jungkook instantly sat up, their eyes going wide, Yoongi could feel his heart beating through his chest, “They started crying..”

“Are they fucking?” Yoongi asked honestly.

“They did say they were boyfriends.. I dunno if they are fucking but they seemed to be in a very new relationship,” Namjoon answered.

Yoongi frowned, his shoulders slugging as he processed this information. Jungkook just looked around, he knew it was probably the case, but hearing it be confirmed had him a bit upset.

“I’m not allowed to bring a phone in here, but I wrote down what they wanted to tell/ask you guys on a piece of paper,” he said and pulled a few pieces of folded up paper out of his pocket. He looked at the two and then pulled a pen out, “I told them I’d take pictures of the paper of you guys answering the questions,”

Jungkook took the paper and the pen, the questions were pretty simple. Jimin was more worried about his well being than anything, and that sounds just like Jimin.

‘How are you?’

‘Do they feed you?’

‘I’m sorry’

Jungkook sighed, writing his responses on the paper before handing his back to Namjoon. Namjoon handed the pen to Yoongi for his questions, the questions and things Taehyung said seemed to be a lot more on the crazy side then Jimin’s, a lot longer.

One of them said, ‘Hyung I’m so sorry I started dating someone I love you, please forgive me. I hope we can be friends’ 

So that means there’s no chance when he comes back? Great.

Yoongi wrote his responses on the paper before folding it back up and handing it back to Namjoon. He groaned as he laid down on the bed, he was irritated. He was mad. Namjoon noticed Yoongi’s anger, “I’m sorry Hyung,”

Yoongi looked up at him, “Not your fault, not anyone's fault, I’m just a time bomb waiting to blow up all the time,”

Jungkook chuckled, “True,”

“Watch it,” Yoongi said looking at Jungkook angrily before relaxing back into the bed, “So wait, are you two going to fuck? Or are you wanting me to fuck you too? Jungkook told me about what happened yesterday,”

“W-Well, I’m not really interested in you, sorry,” Namjoon said.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “Obviously,” he looked at Jungkook, “Clearly you have a type,”

“Hey..” Jungkook said, frowning, “What’s that mean?”

“He likes tall submissive boys, therefore, you,” Yoongi replied, gesturing toward Jungkook, “Anyway, if you two wanna fuck I’ll just go sit in the corner and be happy I’m not being raped,”

“You’re pretty harsh,” Namjoon said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Hyung,” Jungkook asked Namjoon, “What’s your plan to get us out?”

“I need to get police involved, obviously, but I’ll need proof this is here, or I can get some swat people in, I don’t think it’ll be hard, this place is pretty not secure though, surprised it hasn’t been found sooner,” Namjoon said, looking around the dull room the three of them are sitting in.

“Do it as soon as possible, please, I need to fight someone named Park Jimin,” Yoongi said, even though it was a joke for the most part, he seemed a bit petty about the whole situation. He’ll get over it, I’m sure.

“Do you want to have sex, hyung?” Jungkook asked, wiggling his eyebrows, “Yoongi hyung is good at acting like a manican so we won’t notice him,”

Namjoon laughed at that, “Listen, as attractive as you are, I’m not interested in having sex with you in front of another person,”

“Are you self conscious about your size..? Because you’re pretty big..” Jungkook teased.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Namjoon warned.

Jungkook spit his tongue out at the man, “You’re boring, I’m horny for the first time in so long and this is the dust I get?”

“I’ll pay for another session with just you after this hour ends, how about that, hmm?” Namjoon said, leaning towards him.

“We’re only allowed one session a day,” Jungkook frowns.

“I’ll pay extra, maybe they’ll give me a special deal,” Namjoon said leaning toward him, placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek, causing him to giggle.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “You guys are gross, not everyone can be happy and comforted by another human,” he crossed his arms with a pout. The two just watched Yoongi as he slowly started to break down.

Within a minute, he was crying, he was weak. Namjoon and Jungkook looked at each other shockingly before clinging to Yoongi’s sides, the both of them cuddling him for the rest of the hour.


	13. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a sexual scene in this, I'm not gonna warn anymore for sexual scenes
> 
> (again though, there is NO forced sex, just implied. I'll only write consensual)

Jimin POV

Jimin and Taehyung were awaiting Namjoon’s call, or text message. It was a waiting game, they knew Namjoon was going in at around this time, but he still hasn't gotten back to them. They were eager to find out about their lost lovers.

Taehyung was nervous, he didn’t want to lose Jimin. He loved Yoongi, he really did. There’s something else in Jimin for him though, he and Yoongi were friends for a long time before they started dating. They were in love, that’s true, but Taehyung wouldn’t exactly say he fell out of love, just, he wants to explore.

His mind was full of thoughts, and full of conflict.

Jimin seemed to notice Taehyung was having a lot of inner conflict as he rolled onto his side to look at his boyfriend, “Taehyung,”

Taehyung looked up at him, sad evident in his eyes, “Yes?”

“We’re okay,” Jimin said, throwing his arm on Taehyung’s waist in their laying down position,

An hour had passed after his original time was supposed to pass, and that’s when they finally received a text from him. He had said, “Sorry, time went uhh.. A little over,” 

Jimin and Taehyung don’t know this, but he did buy the extra hour with Jungkook. And yes, it was amazing.

He forwarded some pictures of a piece of paper that he had written the questions that Jimin and Taehyung were asking, and the little things they just wanted to tell their lost lovers. Jimin’s was first, so he opened his up first.

It was so good to see Jungkook’s handwriting again.

Jimin breathed out as he started reading off questions, the first one was, ‘Are you healthy?’

A simple ‘Yes’ was the answer.

‘Are you eating well?’

“Honestly.. No. Not at all lol, but i’m okay i eat enough to survive’

‘I’m sorry’

‘Sorry about what? Moving on? Hyung I can’t be mad about that. A little upset, sure, but I'll get over it. I’ll always love you though. I hope we can still form a friendship or something if I can see you again.. I hope Taehyung is good to you’ followed by a sweet smiley face, which caused Jimin to start crying instantly. Taehyung rubbed Jimin’s back soothingly as the two finished off reading the answers.

Taehyung’s letter from Yoongi was next, and God he was so nervous. He imagines Yoongi’s probably getting really mad in the letter, but just one click glance showed that most of his replies were short, one worded answers. Which honestly made his heart hurt, just a little bit.

His answers were pretty vague, but at the end there was a long paragraph, which looks like he spent a while trying to find words as there were some teardrops evident on the bottom of it.

The paragraph read,

‘Taehyung, I love you. A lot, and I’m sorry my answers seem inconsiderate. I’m just upset about this whole situation, upset about Jimin and everything. I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. But if I do come out of here, I’m sorry, I won’t want to speak to you. Not right away, anyway. If you can understand that, I hope. I need to spend time with my family and see all my siblings, not a boyfriend that’s moved on.

I’ll still love you, and I’m pretty pissed off right now, not gonna lie, but I’ll get over it, I guess. Stay safe, treat Jimin well. Jungkook told me a lot of good things about that boy.

Have a good life.

Yoongi hyung’

Then that’s it, that’s the end of the page. Bittersweet. Yoongi still cares about him, that’s good. Yoongi probably will never speak to him again, that’s not good.

Taehyung had been doing good at keeping calm during this whole situation, but now he felt it was his time to break. He started balling out tears as Jimin instantly went to cover his boyfriend. The two hugged until Taehyung slowly stopped crying, sniffling wildly as he processed the whole situation.

Yoongi wanted nothing to do with him now.

Is Yoongi okay with him keeping up to date on the situation?

So many questions that will remain unanswered.

The phone started ringing and Jimin and Taehyung instantly jumped from the sudden loudness, wiping their faces. Jimin picked his phone up and answered, it was Namjoon.

Setting the phone on speaker between them, he set it down, “Hey,” Jimin spoke.

“I’ve contacted the FBI and authorities, they want to do a breach tomorrow, or an attempt of one. We have to move quick because they like to move their victims around a lot to keep them hidden, so tomorrow morning we are going in,” Namjoon spoke simply, “Just wanted to let you know, it should be at about 5AM Korean time, if all goes well we can get all the victims to safety in an hour,”

Jimin sniffles, “Good luck Namjoon hyung.. B-Bring them home,”

There was silence on the line.

More silence.

“I will,” then the call ends.

Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other sadly, with a sigh Jimin leans in and pressed a soft kiss against Taehyung’s lips, “It’ll be okay baby,”

“No.. You’re baby, I’m not baby I’m Tae,” Taehyung said as a matter of fact.

Jimin giggled, shaking his head, “You’re baby right now, let me baby you, okay?” he said and threw his hand over Taehyung’s waist. The two giggled softly, they really were each other's escape from the evils of the world, the pain.

The two could be in so much pain, but as soon as they make eye contact, it’s like the whole world stops for them.

“J-Jimin,” Taehyung said.

“Y-Yeah?” Jimin responded nervously.

“I love you, a lot. I know this might be.. A bad time, but God I really fucking love you and can’t keep holding it in anymore,” Taehyung spoke.

Jimin smiled sadly, just taking in Taehyung’s words as he kept eye contact with the younger boy. With a sniffle he spoke again, “I love you too. We’ll be okay,”

Taehyung pulled Jimin’s body flush against his own, pressing his lips desperately against his boyfriends, the both melted into the kiss. The kiss was getting heated as they started to pant into each other’s mouth, Jimin instinctively started grinding his lower half against Taehyung’s, causing both of them to gasp and pull away.

“S-Sorry,” Jimin said, his cheeks turned a bright red from his body's movement.

“I-It’s okay, I was just shocked.. We can keep going, i-if you want,” Taehyung said, stuttering a lot through his words, his eyes nervously searching Jimin’s.

Jimin gulped, “L-Let’s not go too far, okay?”

“Okay,” Taehyung said, still not understanding completely. 

“L-Let’s just see where it goes, okay? I-I don’t wanna go all the way tonight,” Jimin confirmed swiftly.

With a nod, Taehyung pressed his lips back against Jimin’s, and the two mutually started grinding against each other again, they could feel each other getting hard through their sweatpants, both of them were quickly getting overwhelmed as they pulled away from their kiss, instead pressing their foreheads against each other’s.

Jimin gently pushed Taehyung onto his back, straddling his boyfriend while still fully clothed. Taehyung looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes from the sudden movement, but as Jimin started to grind down on him, he lost his shock and instead moaned as he grabbed onto Jimin’s hips to push him down onto his crotch harder.

Jimin sat up as he grinded, moaning from the friction inside of their pants, they were both so aching hard inside of their sweats.

Jimin leaned down and started to kiss Taehyung’s neck as he continued to grind onto him, Taehyung naturally grabbed onto Jimin’s ass, helping guide him to give each other more pleasure.

Jimin started to nibble slightly on Taehyung’s neck, effectively giving a small hickey. Taehyung was super sensitive on his neck, he felt close.

Jimin must feel close as his whines were getting slightly louder, but still trying to keep them muffled as Taehyung’s parents were a few rooms over.

“A-Ah.. I-I need to cum,” Jimin begged as his grinding got sloppier, “T-Tae p-please,”

“I’ve got you baby, cum.. I’m right there too fuck,” Taehyung whispered.

At that, Jimin grinded as hard as he could before letting out a whine indicating he was cumming, the sound enough to throw Taehyung over the edge as both of them came inside of their sweatpants, Jimin leaned up slightly to look down at Taehyung as they came down from their orgasms.

Taehyung moaned happily, “Mm.. You’re so good baby, I came so hard and that was just dry humping.. You’re evil,”

Jimin giggled, “You feel so big, I can’t wait to see it for myself,”

“Maybe next time, one day at a time my love,” he responded and placed a soft kiss against Jimin’s lips.


	14. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this is the second to last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but next chapter is the last one :) (? :()

Namjoon POV

The place was still in-tact, Namjoon had learned from his friend and that everyone was still there. He thought Namjoon was interested in getting more sex, but no, he just wanted to make sure everything would still be there when the swat team goes in.

He waited nearby as the swat team was preparing themselves to infiltrate. They were really hidden, so the people couldn’t see that they were about to be raided. Namjoon stayed seated in his car, breathing nervously, “God please let them make it out, please,” he wasn’t even religious, but at that moment, he seriously felt like praying.

Jungkook POV

He awoke and thought it was just an early morning as he heard shouting coming into the room. It was a sound that they usually did to wake people up, but the shouts didn’t sound familiar. He looked over to Yoongi who was still sound asleep next to him, pushing his shoulder, “Hyung! I think something’s happening,”

The room still only had them and the other victims, nobody was in the room with them. Not even a guard. They all looked around at each other nervously, Yoongi finally realizing the situation sits up quickly.

Jungkook squirmed closer to Yoongi, putting his arm around his hyung, holding him close as the two waited.

The screams got closer, and louder. Gunshots were heard, it was terrifying. Everyone in the room was shaking.

It could be two things, they are being saved. Or the kidnappers are going to win this fight, and drag the victims away. He hopes it’s the first one. The sounds suddenly got silent, everyone perked up slightly, watching the door as it bust open and 10 men dressed in swat uniforms barged inside, yelling to everyone to stay down in almost every language.

One man looked at Jungkook and Yoongi and spoke, “Is there anymore?”

Jungkook pointed to the door where all the newcomers stay, a lot of them they had recently brought in were really young. He felt like he could cry of relief as some of the swat guards ran into the room.

After they did a few more checks around the building, they guided everyone to follow them and to stay close.

Yoongi and Jungkook got into a line, and they gasped when the sunlight came into their view for the first time in months.

As soon as all the victims were outside, most of them fell onto the grass, some started crying happy tears, some started jumping excitedly, some just stood still as they had been there so painfully long, they were in shock.

Jungkook and Yoongi fell into the group that started crying as they embraced each other in a big hug. The guards indicated them to all sit on the grass and wait there while they make sure they didn’t miss anybody.

The area was blocked off, police tape blocked off most of the roads, but Jungkook gasped when he saw the familiar figure of Namjoon walking toward them.

He quickly stood up and ran over, throwing his arms around Namjoon quickly, causing Namjoon to gasp from the sudden rough hug, but he quickly reciprocated it. Jungkook cried into Namjoon’s shoulder, “Thank you thank you thank you,” he panted out as a guard came up to them.

“Namjoon-ssi, I’m going to need to have this boy sit down so we can get their names and find their homes,” the guard spoke.

“I know exactly where he lives, and that small one staring at us too,” Namjoon pointed at Yoongi, “But yes, I understand. Please let me take the two of them back home, I’ll bring them home on my jet,”

“J-Jet?” Jungkook’s eyes went wide as he looked at Namjoon, finally looking at Namjoon’s figure, the man was in a suit that was probably really expensive. Whenever Namjoon came to visit him inside, he usually just wore dirty clothes, it was so weird to see him so cleaned up.

Namjoon chuckled, “I’m here on a business trip, for my business,”

After some more talk, Jungkook went back and sat down as people took down everyone's names. Namjoon agreed to take all the Korean’s back home on his jet later that night. The news was going crazy with the release of all these foreigners.

They took all the victims to a small home and got them all some fresh clothing, allowed them some showers and Jungkook and Yoongi looked the best they’d looked in months. They were both really skinny, but looking at each other they both started crying.

Namjoon sighed, stepping between the two and patting them on their backs, “Come on boys, let’s get everyone home, okay? We need to leave for the airport,”

“Okay,” Jungkook said simply.

The jet was huge, and Namjoon owned it. Jungkook learned that Namjoon was actually a CEO and that’s why he had so much money and power to help them out. He had such a kind heart. It left Jungkook so shocked to find that out.

In his mind, CEO’s would be old men, usually married but cheat on their wives.

This man was a wholesome virgin.

Wholesome virgin.. That’s a weird way to put it, but somehow it works.

When they finally landed in Korea, everyone on the jet was so excited as they quickly excited the plane, falling to the ground and hugging the pavement. 

Upon trying to exit the airport, they learned there was a lot of paparazzi. One of them had set up a pedestal and shouted, “Please! We want to ask some questions! If anyones okay with speaking about it,”

Yoongi was the first to agree, he walked over to the pedestal and instantly looked over the crowd of people looking up at him, “What’s your questions..?”

At that, countless questions were shouted, one that he heard was, “How long have you been there?”

“2 months? Maybe 3? I lost track of time,” he replied simply, “Just look up whenever Min Yoongi went missing, next?”

He was a natural at answering questions.

“Are you heading home to see anybody special today?”

Yoongi was silent. Looking around the crowd before sighing.

“My family, my brothers, I don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend,” Yoongi said simply, before stepping away, “I’m done,”

Jungkook nodded, taking the pedestal, “I-I don’t want to answer any questions, but.. My name is Jeon Jungkook. I was trapped in there for 5-6 months, a-and I learned that I was presumed dead after they found remains of my clothes with blood on them. What happened to me was.. In that forest, I was taking photographs. They sent a dog on me, it ripped my clothes apart and got my blood all over it. They then took me, blacked out back to their place. I-I won’t go into detail with what happened there, but I can tell you I’m about 30 pounds under what I was, and the first thing I want to do when I get back home is hug my mom then eat a big dinner from her.. Maybe do some working out, thank you,”

At that, everyone was silent and everyone left with no more questions.

Namjoon dropped Yoongi off at his home, but decided to stay with Jungkook when he took him home, Jungkook agreed that it was an excellent idea. He lived with Jimin, but that apartment didn’t belong to them anymore, so he could only really go to his parents house.

As soon as he and Namjoon pulled up to the house, Jungkook started crying as his mom and dad quickly started trudging out the door, running to meet their son. Jungkook threw the door open of the car and was instantly engulfed with his parents' hugs, he cried into their shoulders.

“I’m home,” Jungkook said, crying softly as he squeezed them tightly.


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit some smut in here, but couldn't find a place for it! If you're interested in smut between Jimin and Taehyung from this story, lmk, I'll try to write out their first time for a chapter for yall lol

Jimin POV

It’d be a lie to say Jimin wasn’t anxious for the moment he could see Jungkook again. Just seeing his past lover on the TV giving that short interview had him in tears, luckily Taehyung was there to comfort him. Most of them cried and held each other and the sight of their ex lovers.

A week would pass before Jimin finally heard something from Jungkook. He had thought about him everyday, even when he and Taehyung were hanging out. He was positive Jungkook had hated him at that point, but when the doorbell rang, he was really just expecting it to be mail or something, so when he opened the door and saw Jungkook standing there, looking at him with watery eyes, he felt himself break right there.

Jimin choked up as tears started flowing down his cheek, he opened his arms to which Jungkook instantly flung himself against the boy. They both cried and hugged each other tightly. Jimin sniffled as he pulled away, “S-Sorry..”

“N-No..” Jungkook muttered, “It’s okay. I wanted to see you, and check up and stuff.. Yeah,”

Jimin nodded, opening the door wider. Jungkook quickly stepped inside, looking around the familiar house which was Jimin’s parents. Technically Jimin’s house now.

The two shuffled inside and sat down on the couch, silence quickly overtook the room.

After a minute or so, Jimin was the first to speak, “I’m so.. So.. Sorry,” he reached a hand up to wipe his stray tear going down his cheek.

Jungkook sighed, turning to face Jimin and wipe the tear off of his cheek, “It’s okay Jimin.. Please don’t apologize, it’s been such a long time,”

“You’re so skinny..” Jimin said, scanning Jungkook’s body.

Jungkook frowned sadly, “Yeah. I’ve been working on eating a lot of food and started going to the gym again, don’t worry baby, I’ll get my muscles back soon enough,”

Jimin was silent at Jungkook calling him ‘baby’ again after so long. He couldn’t deny that it felt almost natural to hear Jungkook say that to him, but he and Jungkook knew that it was over. Even if they both hurt for each other.

Jungkook realized why Jimin was silent, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, I’ve been going on dates with Namjoonie hyung,”

Jimin chuckled, “You didn’t recognize the CEO of Samsung? How the hell didn’t you recognize him… Bet he’s the reason you’re wearing a Gucci t-shirt in front of me, hmm?” he teased.

Jungkook shrugged, “He wanted to spoil me, I’m officially a sugar baby now for your information,” 

The two laughed at that, laughing together after so long made them both feel so good. Jimin’s laugh was so contagious, and Jungkook couldn’t help but to laugh along with him. Jimin looked down at his feet, “I didn’t know you were coming today.. I have a box with some of your clothes, if you want those..”

“Oh.. Yeah, I’ll take them,“ Jungkook went silent again.

The silence quickly overtook the room again. Nobody else was at Jimin’s home, it was just the two of them and it became painfully clear to them.

“T-The reason I came here is.. Mostly to see you, I can’t lie and say I’m not still in love with you, to be honest..” Jungkook admitted sadly before pausing again, then finally speaking, “I-I know you’re with Taehyung, but c-can I just feel your lips once more? Namjoon said it’d be okay with him,”

Jimin gasped, “J-Jungkook.. I don’t know.. If that’s a good idea,”

“I-It probably isn’t, but God I fucking miss you,” Jungkook admitted, “We can be.. Just friends after, or we’ll never speak again.. It’s really up to you,”

Jimin thought for a long while before finally nodding, giving in. He knew Taehyung would be upset about it, but he couldn’t deny that he was desperate to kiss Jungkook at least once more. Considering he had gone to his funeral months ago, and now the boy was just sitting right in front of him.

Jungkook smiled sadly as he leaned forward, waiting for Jimin to meet him halfway, which he did, but slowly. When their lips finally met, it was soft, and gentle. Jimin gasped against the younger boy's lips, getting used to the feeling of his lips again before putting just a bit more pressure.

The kiss was soft, and when Jimin felt himself getting a bit too anxious to deepen it, he had to snap and pull away, “T-That’s it.. Okay?”

Jungkook nodded, “C-Can’t really ask for anymore than that. Thanks, Minnie,”

“I-I’m not gonna ask you about anything that happened there, out of respect. I-I’m so happy you’re in front of me again,” Jimin said.

Jungkook smiled at him, and their moment was broken by the sound of the doorbell. Jimin sighed as he stood up, quickly trudging to the door and opening it, revealing his boyfriend, Taehyung. Smiling sweetly, “Hey baby, I brought you some chocolate,” he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

When he pulled away, Taehyung’s eyes travelled to behind Jimin, instantly falling on the boy on the couch, he caught his breathe in his throat, “Jungkook,”

“You must be Taehyung..” Jungkook stood up, “Hey,”

Taehyung smiled briefly, “S-Should I go?”

“No no,” Jungkook said, “I’ll get going now. I’ll um.. Text you Jimin. Your number is still the same as it was before, right? I’ll text you so I can get my stuff some other time, I’m moving in with Joonie hyung next week so it’ll be sometime then,”

Jimin nodded slightly, before Jungkook smiled softly, stepping past the two and leaving them to be. Taehyung sighed as he stepped inside, Jimin shutting the door behind his boyfriend.

Taehyung rose a brow, “So.. W-What happened?”

“We kissed,” Jimin said quickly, feeling ashamed, but he was never a good liar. Acting like he didn’t kiss him would only haunt him for the rest of his life.

Taehyung gulped, with a slight nod, “J-Just kissed?”

Jimin nodded in confirmation.

“Okay,” Taehyung said simply, setting the candy he had brought for Jimin on the table. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the smaller boy. With a shaky, nervous voice he asked, “A-Are you leaving me?”

Jimin smiled, sniffling as he wiped a tear that was falling down his face, “No. Never, he’s dating Namjoon.. H-He asked to kiss one last time,”

Taehyung nodded slightly. With a nervous breathe out, “Okay. W-We’re okay,”

Jimin and Taehyung hung out in the living room, just cuddling and watching TV all day for as long as they could, until Taehyung eventually got fed up himself. He pulled away from Jimin’s cuddle and frowned, “B-But why hasn’t Yoongi hyung at least tried to contact.. I thought he would,”

Jimin rubbed Taehyung’s back soothingly, “He’ll come around baby, I promise, it may not be soon, but it’ll happen,”

Taehyung smiled and looked at Jimin, “What would I have ever done without you.. I love you,”

“I love you too,”

~Time Skip: 1 Month~

Jungkook POV

“Ahh!” Jungkook jumped around nervously, Namjoon watched him as he giggled at the younger's obvious excitement, “Yoongi hyung agreed to come over for our house party! Hyung this is awesome! I haven’t seen him since we dropped him off last month,” he said, finishing off with a frown. 

Namjoon sighed, “He needed time to settle in, I bet he looks great now,”

Jungkook giggled as he threw himself at his boyfriend, kissing his cheek tentatively before slowly pulling away, “M-Maybe we should ask him if we can invite Taehyung and Jimin.. I-I don’t think Hyung should be avoiding Taehyung that long,”

“Just admit that you want to see your cute twink ex again and go,” Namjoon rolled his eyes teasingly, “But it wouldn’t hurt to ask, I’m sure Taehyung and Jimin would love to come too,”

Jungkook giggled, pressing more peppered kisses all over Namjoon’s face, causing him to laugh as Jungkook started to nibble on his neck before suddenly pulling away, opening Yoongi’s contact and instantly pressing the call.

“What?” Yoongi answered almost instantly, sounding a bit irritated that Jungkook called again so quickly.

“Please say no if you want.. I was thinking of inviting Taehyung and Jimin to the party, you don’t have to speak if you want, but on the off chance you do.. I-It’s up to you, hyung,” Jungkook said, trying to speak slowly so Yoongi would understand his words clearly.

There was silence on the line.

The silence was so killer.

When Yoongi finally replied, he said, “Yeah. Fine. Go for it,” and hung up. Just like that.

The party came quickly, and Jungkook told Yoongi to arrive two hours early just so they could catch up, and he was so happy when the older boy did show up early. He instantly threw his arms around the smaller man, Yoongi groaned, but eventually smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around him.

“I-I know this is probably weird to see me again,” Jungkook said, “I-I hope I don’t only bring back bad memories, hyung. I love you a lot and I want us to be really good friends and make new memories together,”

“Yeah.. Yeah kid, that’s fine,” Yoongi said, stepping inside sheepishly. Jungkook took that moment to scan Yoongi’s body, he did put some weight on. He looked really good, he even dyed his hair a mint green color. Yoongi must’ve sensed Jungkook’s eyes on him, because he turned to him with a frown, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,”

“I might just do that,” Jungkook teased, “Come on, let’s go see Namjoon,”

The party was just a small get together, a few of Namjoon’s friends, Taehyung and Jimin and Yoongi. There was alcohol though, and games. So it was kind of considered a party since there were at least 7 of them there.

The last to arrive were Jimin and Taehyung, Jungkook had texted asking where they were, and Jimin said they were standing outside, contemplating if they should even go. Jungkook rolled his eyes as he trudged to the front door, pulling it open, causing Jimin and Taehyung to gasp suddenly, “Get in here,” Jungkook said to the two.

Taehyung and Jimin nodded softly as they stepped inside, the room went silent as everyone looked at the two. Taehyung looked around the room, and when his eyes fell on Yoongi, he could feel himself break. He literally couldn’t move, he couldn’t find any words to speak.

Yoongi sighed as he walked over to the two of them, Jimin watched the interaction closely.

“Hyung,” Taehyung spoke when Yoongi stood right in front of him, “Y-You look good, great even,”

“Thanks Tae,” Yoongi said, looking over to Jimin, “Hey Jimin, nice to meet you,”

“Y-Yeah,” Jimin said carefully.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t reach out sooner. I was petty as hell, I guess,” Yoongi shrugged dully, “I didn’t wanna believe y-you had moved on b-but it makes sense, I guess,”

Taehyung smirked, “You were always petty as hell.. C’mon..”

“True,” Yoongi said, looking up at his ex lover sadly, “Listen Tae, I wanna talk to you alone.. I-I can say this in front of Jimin if you want, but I-I’d prefer if it was just us, is that okay, Jimin?”

Jimin nodded, squeezing his boyfriends arm softly, “I’ll go hang out with Namjoon and Jungkook,”

Taehyung sighed with a soft nod, Yoongi guided Taehyung to the balcony which was empty, the two slowly stepped onto it, the warm summer air instantly hitting the two of them. Yoongi sighed as he looked out of the balcony, “I-I can’t be friends with you,” he said simply.

“O-Okay,” Taehyung said, he knew whatever Yoongi said was true. Yoongi was never wrong, and on the off chance he was, he’d instantly make amends about it. 

“Maybe one day we’ll be friends, but it can’t be today. I spent this past month with my little brother,” Yoongi smiled sadly, finally turning to face Taehyung, “He spoke a lot about you, he misses you, he asked when I was going to bring you back over to visit,”

Taehyung gulped, “Tell him I miss him too. M-Maybe I’ll say him, one day. But not today, not tomorrow. But maybe one day,”

Yoongi nodded in agreeance, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Taehyung responded almost instantly.

“Stay safe, okay? Stay healthy. Jimin is a catch, he’s really cute. I see you have a type, short twinks, huh?” Yoongi teased.

“Oh please,” Taehyung shrugged, “We both know I’m the twink in any relationship,”

Yoongi chuckled at that, looking up at Taehyung softly, “I’ll miss you. I hope we can cross paths one day again and we’ve both moved on completely,”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said.

Yoongi smiled sadly, leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss onto Taehyung’s cheek before finally sighing, stepping away from him and leaving him standing alone on the balcony. He knows Jimin probably saw that kiss, but Jimin would for sure understand, considering he kissed Jungkook the first day he saw him.

The rest of the party, Taehyung and Yoongi wouldn’t speak much to each other, they played games that the others participated in, but no more words were spoken. That night, they both went home with sad smiles on their faces, happy to see each other again. Sad that it would probably be the last time they’d see each other for a long time.

At least that night, everything felt okay. Nothing felt off anymore, everyone felt at ease and they could all finally move on and forgot all the past trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this far into this fic, please let me know you enjoyed it by leaving a comment or just what you thought about it, y'know? Means a lot <3


End file.
